A Touch Of Magic
by Astrid Midnight
Summary: Set after the RR movie, Nixie Dust and Jet Rider are 2 ponies stuck in the human world and desperate to go back home. Soon, Jet gets his sister to target one of the Mane 5 to find a way home. But when Nixie is introduced to the Magic of Friendship, can she stop her brother's plan before her new friends are affected by the dark magic within her?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

A Touch Of Magic:

Prologue:

After another "thrilling" day at Canterlot High, Nixie Dust walked back to her small apartment down the street. The girl was about sixteen years old, but on the inside she felt like a small child. Her complexion was a fair aqua blue tone. She had dark blue hair with scarlet red highlights and wore a plain white shirt, with a grey fleece jacket, a black shirt and long leggings underneath, along with converse trainers. Her image perplexed the people around her, but she didn't mind it; she always liked to be different.

She strolled up to her apartment door and turned the key to walk inside. The place was a mess; books and paperwork were scattered along every table visible, plates were stacking up in the kitchen, cups of water spilled out on the floor and the TV blaring away in the background.

After examining the pigsty for a millisecond, Nixie began to do some chores. First, she moved into the kitchen, where she rinsed the dirty dishes with soap and then loading them into the dishwasher for an extra thorough scrub. Then, she cleared up all of her documents, confining them into small organised piles on her shelves. Finally, she ran a vacuum through the apartment, proud of her small accomplishments.

She lay on her bed as a million things racked her brain. Suddenly, she heard her front door open and slammed shut. Nixie immediately began to freak out, since she never had an intruder in her home before. She quietly slipped out of her room and snuck into the kitchen. With time running out until the intruder would find the home's owner, Nixie busted a drawer open and pulled out the first thing she could get her hands on.

A potato peeler.

 _Great. Freaking great._ , she thought. But it would have to do, because her intruder was just around the corner. Without wasting a second, she steadied her resolve and jumped out, yelling something that were definitely not words.

The guy who entered her apartment jumped at the sight and sound of Nixie but, upon laying eyes on her, became unfazed by her presence. "Gosh, Nixie! You scared me!"

He was a young boy, about Nixie's age, if not a little older. He had a slightly darker complexion than Nixie, but still pretty fair. His hair was jet black that was slightly tinted blonde. He was wearing a grey shirt with a black bolt emblazed on it and a stylish biker jacket.

" _I_ scared _you_?! You're the one breaking into _my_ apartment!"

The boy dryly chuckled, shaking his head. Nixie's face cracked a slight smile and giggled. The two embraced in a big hug. "Hey, there, Jet.", she said lovingly.

Jet Rider hugged Nixie harder. "Good to see you, kid sis.", he said, rubbing her back.

The younger sister's smile grew, over the moon that she was back with her brother. The two broke apart and then Nixie's smile faded and punched Jet in the chest, the impact causing him to wince.

"Why couldn't you just knock?!", she yelled, annoyed at the heart attack her brother's intrusion gave her.

The older brother put his hands up in defence, trying to reason with Nixie. "Hey! It's been years since we last saw each other, so I figured I'd make a memorable re-entrance."

"Yeah, well this-", she said using her hands to gesture the situation. "-is definitely memorable."

"This-", Jet said using the same gesture his sister used. "-calls for a celebration. How about... pizza?" Nixie nodded rapidly in response.

Jet grabbed the phone and began dialling. Nixie was ecstatic to have her big brother back in her life, but was suspicious of his reasons for turning up out of the blue. She wanted to know what he wanted. What his plan was this time. But for now...

Pizza.


	2. Chapter 1-True Intentions

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 1-True Intentions:

After Jet ordered Nixie an extra large pizza (vegetarian, obviously) to celebrate their reunion. The two sat on the couch munching away at their cheesy delight, laughing and joking around. It felt nice for the two of them to catch up, especially after being separated for three years. But Nixie could still feel that something else was going on. And wanted to know what.

When Jet finished his last bite, Nixie got down to business. "Alright.", she started. "Enough stalling. Why exactly are you are here Jet?"

Jet's eyes widened in bewilderment, slightly taken back his younger sister's question. He opened his mouth to answer but all that came were stutters. "I-I- I missed you Nix."

Nixie squinted her eyes in suspicion and shook her head. "Rubbish.", she declared. "That may have been part of the reason why, but there's something else. You always had some sort of angle."

The brother sighed and hung his head as if admitting defeat. He wiggled closer to his sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Do you still have the locket? You know... the one I gave you?"

Nixie hung her mouth open, fully aware of what her brother was talking about. She looked down and pulled a strangely shaped pendant from under her shirt.

It was a circular silver locket. On it were two crescents were engraved on it and were facing each other. The one the left was coloured black, with blue swirls around its back and the other was dark blue, along with black swirls by its side as well. In between the two was an oval shape, the colour grey. The charm was attached to a fragile silver chain, making Nixie sure to never lose her brother's gift to her.

She stared at the locket for what felt like eternity, thinking back to when she last saw Jet. "Yes.", she finally said. "I never take it off."

Jet sighed in relief and a stern look washed across his face. "Then I assume you still have your power?"

Nixie nodded and Jet's expression turned to enjoy and excitement. But what Nixie was feeling was the completely opposite. _Yes, Jet, I still have the_ amazing _power of manipulating shadows and darkness. You can tell I have such a_ blast _with it._ , she sarcastically thought.

"Why do you look so happy!?", Nixie yelled. "It's not exactly something I want!"

"I know, I know. But what if I told you that we could use it to finally go back to Equestria."

The name of their home struck a nerve inside. It had been years since they had been years since they had been sent to the human world and they'd had been searching for a way to go back ever since. But just three ago, Nixie gave up. She finally decided to give the world a chance and live her own life. This didn't please Jet so he left her alone, searching for a way back himself. But now he's actually done it? It seemed too good to be true.

"How?", Nixie asked, somewhat scared of the answer.

"Last year, I discovered that, when that princess from Equestria, Twilight Sparkle, came to the human world, it meant that there was a gateway to Equestria right under our noses. But after the incident with the Sirens, Twilight controlled when to open the portal on her side, meaning that there's no way to go through the portal unless Twilight opened it from Equestria."

Nixie just shook her head. "What has this got to do with anything! Besides, I _go_ to that school; I already know this story."

Jet flashed a wicked grin. "That's where we come in. And by _we_ I mean _you_." Nixie tilted her head to the side in confusion. "After the Fall Formal, six of those girls, along with Sunset Shimmer, had magic inside of them.. If you use your spell on them, you will be able to gain their magic and we can use it to open the portal to Equestria."

"Do you think that I should use it on Sunset Shimmer, the unicorn from Equestria?", Nixie asked, trying to guess her brother's plan.

Jet simply shook his head. "No. If it will be anything like what happened at the battle of the bands, she will be protected by your spell. But since her friends are still human and not creatures from Equestria, they won't be _so_ resistant. Their spirits are strong and it up to you to break them."

The frightened girl fiddled with her locket. "I don't think my magic is strong enough to use it on all of five of them."

"Then just fixate on one of them. If their magic is as strong as their spirits, then one of them will be enough to open up the portal. You can choose whom to use it on."

Nixie rose from the couch and clutched her head in her hands, trying to comprehend the diabolical scheme her brother has conjured up. What was he thinking? Nixie may have dark magic, but she would never use it to hurt anyone, much less teenage girls who did nothing to deserve such torture. As much as she wanted to go home, she still had good in her heart to know that there's a limit. Unlike her older brother.

"I don't know, Jet. It doesn't seem fair. Why would we use dark magic on a teenage girl who has done nothing wrong?"

"I can't believe you Nixie. We are this close to going back home and you're letting your conscience take over. You haven't changed at all." Nixie hung her head, ashamed of herself even though there was nothing to be ashamed of. "Do you want to go back to Equestria or not? 'Cause if you don't, then there'll be no point for use to be together."

Nixie look up and gasped. "What! But we just got back together again!"

Jet crossed his arms and shrugged. "It's your choice, Nix."

That's when Nixie started to cry. She was so close to getting her brother back, but now she was about to lose him again. She didn't want to go along with such a dastardly plan, but if meant that they could be together, she'll do it.

She took and deep breath and sighed. "When do I need to start?"


	3. Chapter 2-A Friend In Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 2-A Friend In Need:

The first bell rang outside Canterlot High, signifying for the students to start making their way to classes. Rainbow Dash filed in like everyone else and headed to her locker to put her sports kit away.

"Good luck for the game, Rainbow Dash.", said a young voice behind her. It was none other than Scootaloo and rest of the CMC.

"Yeah, you're gonna knock 'em dead!", said Applebloom. Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement.

The rainbow haired girl smiled in response, grateful for the support the young girls were giving her. "Thanks you guys. The competition doesn't stand a chance.", she said determined.

Suddenly, Sweetie Belle's gaze went to her watch and her eyes widened in shock. "We better get going. We're late for class."

The two girls nodded and began to make their way to their first class. "See you at the game, Rainbow!", Scootaloo yelled as she walked down the corridor.

"See ya!", Rainbow shouted in response.

After Rainbow Dash secured her locker, she quickly began walking to her first lesson, maths, knowing full well that she was officially late. Before she rounded the corner to her class, she saw a young girl on the floor sobbing and two boys surrounding her, taunting the defenceless teenager.

"Please...", she whispered, barely audible. "Just go away..." The girl buried her face in her jacket sleeves.

One of the bullies grinned. "Awww, is the little baby gonna cry?", he taunted.

"She's not even putting a fight. What a loser.", the other said.

Rainbow Dash decided that was it. She rounded the corner and stood in front of the girl to defend her. "Why don't you just leave her alone."

The two bullies began to laugh. "Well, well. If it isn't Rainbow _Crash_! You here to pick up the trash?", the leader said, gesturing to their victim.

"If by 'trash' you mean you guys, then yeah." She got up in their faces to show that she was being serious. "You're gonna leave her alone or you take it up with me. Got it?", she said with her teeth clenched.

In a split second, the bullies took one last glance at the girl, looked at each other and then scoffed. "Whatever you say, Rainbow Dash." And with that, they took off.

Rainbow Dash turned to take a proper look at the girl. She was a young girl, about Rainbow's age. She had a fairly dark blue skin tone, with dark blue hair and red highlights. The girl wore a white t-shirt and a puffy black skirt, with leggings that ended at the ankle, and blue trainers. Rainbow extended a hand to the girl and she accepted.

"Are you okay?", she asked.

The girl simply nodded, eyes puffy red from crying. "Thank you.", she whispered.

Rainbow nodded. "No problem. Those jerks should know better. What'd they want?"

The girl shrugged. "I guess they get a kick out of it." Rainbow Dash felt bad for the teen; seeing the guys bully this defenceless girl reminded her of the times where they bullied Fluttershy. But there was a difference: Rainbow Dash was always there to help and defend her.

"What's your name?"

"Nixie Dust."

"Well, Nixie, word of advice: get your friends to watch your back."

The girl chuckled, as if Rainbow Dash told her a joke. "I would definitely do that if I _had_ any friends."

Suddenly, an older voice interrupted their conversation. "What are you two doing outside of class?" It was Vice-Principle Luna.

Nixie just stood there, shocked, like she was paralysed. Rainbow could see her reaction and decided to step in. "A couple of bullies started giving Nixie here a hard time, so I broke it apart before it got worse."

Luna glanced at the shaken girl. "I see. Well, get to class and we'll deal with this predicament later." The two teens began walking towards class and Rainbow stopped when she saw Luna leave.

"Hey Nixie!", she called out. The young girl stopped in her tracks. "If you need friends or anything like that, I'm sure the guys won't mind if you hang with us."

For the first time since they met, Nixie cracked a big smile. "Really?"

"Sure. We'd be more than welcome."

All of a sudden, Nixie ran up to Rainbow Dash and gave her a huge hug. "Oh, thank you, Rainbow Dash. Thank you so much." The sports teen found it weird for Nixie to be hugging her like that. But after the whole predicament and seeing how the girl desperately needs a friend, Rainbow decided to humour the girl and hugged back.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." For some odd reason, a strange feeling surged through Rainbow's body, but though nothing of it and shrugged it off.

What Rainbow Dash didn't know was that it was the beginning of Nixie's shadow spell, starting to chip away at the girl's spirit and the absorption of her magic.


	4. Chapter 3-New Friends, New Ideas

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 3-New Friends, New Ideas:

The lunch bell rang where Applejack and Sunset Shimmer grabbed their food trays and sat at their usual table and joined their friends Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Hey guys.", Sunset said as the two sat down. The rest of the gang greeted their friends.

After ten minutes of lunch going by, the group noticed that they were missing one member. "Has anyone seen Rainbow Dash?", asked Applejack.

"No.", replied Rarity. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Before.", said Pinkie Pie. "No. But NOW, yes!", she said without even looking behind her. She whipped around and immediately pointed at the rainbow haired girl...

Who guided another young girl to their table.

"And it looks like she's bringing a new friend.", Fluttershy commented.

Rainbow and Nixie arrived at the table and Rainbow Dash gestured for the girl to sit down next to her. "Hey guys. This is Nixie Dust. Nixie, these are my friends Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer."

The gang all said hello to Nixie. The girl smiled timidly until she locked eyes with Sunset. As Nixie's puffy eyes and innocent gaze tore through the yellow skinned girl, Sunset suddenly felt uneasy around her. Almost as if she's seen her before.

 _No._ , Sunset thought. _That's not possible. Unless..._

"Nixie is someone who could use a few friends.", Rainbow added. "So I figured that she could hang with us. That's cool right?"

"Of course.", said Rarity.

"Good to have ya here.", said Applejack.

"If you need a friend, we're here to help.", Fluttershy chimed in.

Pinkie popped out of nowhere in front of Nixie and began rapidly shaking her hand. "Anything to turn that frown upside down!" Nixie wiped away the left over tears and let out a quiet giggle.

"Nice to make a new friend.", Sunset said, who kept eyeing Nixie with an uncertain look. The gang began to converse with Nixie whilst Sunset tried to place her.

"So what're you guys doing today?", Nixie asked.

"Rainbow Dash has got a soccer match against Cloudsdale High.", Fluttershy answered.

"And I'm totally gonna make them wish they never challenged us.", Rainbow said with a determined look on her face, pumping her fist in the air.

"Do you think maybe I can come?"

"Of course.", Applejack said. "The more the merrier."

Suddenly, an idea entered Rarity's head , trying to make the shy girl feel more welcome. "Ooh, Nixie, I have just come up with the most marvellous idea: you can join us in our little cheer chant for the game. Let's teach her the rhyme!"

Rarity and Pinkie stood up out of their chairs to yell their chant, but Applejack help up her hand to stop them. "Why don't you two wait until you're on the field?"

The purple haired girl huffed and sat back down. "Fine, fine."

The gang, along with Nixie, finished their lunch and made their way to the soccer field. Nixie was actually genuinely excited to see the game, since she never had the guts to show up to one, raise her voice and show her school spirit like everyone else. Now a group of girls welcomed her into their group in the hope of helping her and spreading the Magic of Friendship to introduce a light she'd never had in her life before.

The Canterlot Wondercolts, including Rainbow Dash, ran out onto the field, all pumped up for teh game. The entire school began cheering for them and Rarity and Pinkie Pie started cheering their cheer. With Pinkie's encouragement, Nixie found the courage to stand up and cheer to her heart's content which actually brightened up her day.

After about an hour on the field, Rainbow Dash finally scored the winning goal and the crowd started yelling and cheering in celebration of their victory against Cloudsdale. Rainbow ran off to the stands where her friends were sitting and they pulled her into a big hug, congratulating her. Nixie sat away from the hug, feeling a little awkward. A part of her felt left out, but another part felt like it was for the best since she didn't actually belong in the group.

"Hey Nixie!", Rainbow called out. "We're going down to Sugarcube Corner. Wanna tag along?"

Nixie suddenly felt uneasy as her eyes quickly scanned across each of Rainbow Dash's friends. They all looked enthusiastic about her hanging out with them, but she still felt out of place. And Sunset noticed this.

"Uh.", she stuttered. "S-s-sure.", she finally replied. "I'd love to."

"Then what're we waitin' for?", Applejack declared. "Let's go celebrate!"

The girls cheered in response as they began walking out of school to the cafe. Nixie cheered half-heartedly, still uneasy of the situation she was in. She almost felt guilty about intruding on a friendship like that. But she then remembered the task at hand and what she was there for: magic.

She couldn't afford to get caught up in friends she had no intention of making. As she walked down the street with the rest of the girls, Nixie lagged behind when she felt her necklace vibrate. She pulled it out from under her shirt, concealing it from the group. What she saw shocked her; a black glittery yet smoky aura surrounded the engravings. She looked ahead at Rainbow Dash and sensed a change within her. Nixie's spell was working. The shadow spell had began to chip away at the girl, twisting the magic within her for her brother's convoluted plan. But the process was slow. Jet was right; strong spirit, strong magic. It would take more than a day or two to get to her magic. The thought scared her. The fact that she would have to deceive the group for longer made her feel bad. But if she wanted to be with her brother, she had no other option. Jet was always the one who called the shots.

No matter whose choice it was.

 **Something I'm a little rusty on is trying to keep all the characters** ** _in_** ** _character_** **. This is my first ever fanfic so it would mean a lot to if you could bear with me for the next few chapters as I get into the swing of things.**

 **I would also appreciate it if I could get some feedback and hear what you guys think of the story. You know, whether the concept is good, what you like about the story, what I could do to improve ect.**

 **Until next time my friends.**

 **XXX**


	5. Chapter 4-Just Paranoia, Right?

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 4-Just Paranoia, Right?

The 7 girls arrived at Sugarcube corner and brought a massive cake to celebrate Rainbow's winning goal.

"You guys seriously didn't have to do that.", said Rainbow finishing her slice.

"Oh it was no problem darling.", Rarity said.

Sunset looked to her side a giggled. "And it sure looks like Pinkie wasn't gonna say 'no' to cake." The rest of the gang's gaze turned to Pinkie where she was finishing her fifth slick, with chocolate and sprinkles all over her face.

Nixie pulled out a napkin from her pocket and held it out for Pinkie to take. The interaction between the two was about five seconds, but a lot was said: Pinkie's face went from happy to suspicious as she took the napkin. She wiped her face clean and looked back at Nixie. The girl gave Pinkie a thumbs up as she smiled forcefully. Suddenly, the party planner's face went from smug to smiling again. Nixie heaved a sigh of relief as her cover wasn't blown by (basically) the psychic one of the group.

"So, Nixie, why don't you tell us about yourself.", Fluttershy suggested.

Nixie began to stutter, not knowing what to say without making them suspicious. "Uh-uh-um..."

Rainbow Dash chuckled slightly and gently nudged her shoulder. "Why don't you just start small Nix."

After racking a few details in head, Nixie noticed that everyone was staring at her and ended up saying the first thing that came to mind. "Well, I moved here to Canterlot about five years ago when there was a... problem back home." The gang exchanged a concerned look, but decided not pry on a personal matter. "I don't like going into detail about it." The girl hung her head low, insecure that she told the Rainbooms about _that_ chunk of her past. Even though they would chalk it up to typical family drama. But still... She felt her eyes began to water so she snatched her bag and sat up in one frantic move.

"I've got to get home and catch up on some work. Thanks for inviting me guys. I needed that. See ya tomorrow." As she left, she heard everyone say goodbye to her. When she heard Rainbow's voice, she turned and saw how the aura within her got stronger.

 _Guess my magic sort of does work the same way here._ , she thought. _The longer she's exposed to the magic, the more effect it will have._

After Nixie was completely out of sight, Sunset grabbed her bag and pulled out her magic book and pen and slipped away into the bathroom. The only one who noticed her was Applejack, who wondered what Sunset was doing with her book in secret.

Sunset placed her book by the sink and opened it on a clear page. She grabbed her pen and her hand trembled as it was going to make contact with the page.

"What're ya doin'?", a voice asked that startled Sunset. It was Applejack, who was leaning her shoulder against the doorframe.

Sunset quickly closed the book and tried to look as normal as possible. "Nothing."

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Really? 'Cause it looks to me that you're writing a message to Twilight."

"Just telling her about today."

"And you couldn't do that in front of us? What's really goin' on here Sunset?"

 _Time to let her know._ , she thought. Sunset sighed. "I have a bad feeling about Nixie. There's just something about her that doesn't seem right."

"What'd ya mean?"

"I just felt like I'd seen her before, but not in a good way. I wanted to write to Twilight to see what she could find out."

"So... you think she's bad?" Sunset just put her hands up in response. "I think that's a bit of a conclusion jump." The red and yellow haired girl rubbed her arm. "Look, remember back when you told us that every human has a pony version of themselves in Equestria? Maybe before you came here, you just saw a pony version of her."

Sunset sighed. Maybe Applejack was right. Every thirty moons, Sunset snuck back into Equestria once and a while, because she was homesick, so maybe that's where she saw her. She still considered writing to Twilight but thought that, if she was wrong, she'd be interrupting a princess doing who knows what in Equestria. She decided to give Nixie the benefit of the doubt, but would still keep a close eye on her.

"I guess you're right. Besides we barely know her. It wouldn't be right to make a jump like that."

Applejack smiled. "We haven't even given her a proper chance yet. So positive mindset for tomorrow?" Sunset nodded. "Great. Now let's head back before Pinkie eats the rest of our cake."

The blonde girl headed out of the bathroom to join their friends, but Sunset hung back for a second. She looked at her book and reconsidered her decision. If Applejack was right, and Nixie was just another human counterpart she's seen, then there'd be nothing to worry about. But if she's wrong... _No it wouldn't be that bad. Her magic abilities would be long gone in this world and we could totally take her on._

Sunset made a decision: until she gets concrete evidence that Nixie is good or evil, she's not going to let her slip through the group unnoticed.


	6. Chapter 5-Walking Down Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 5-Walking Down Memory Lane:

The moonlight shone upon Canterlot as Nixie pulled up the hood of her jacket when the rapid rain began to beat down on her. She took the elevator up to her apartment, expecting her brother waiting anxiously, wanting to know how the plan went. And that's it. He would want nothing else.

She unlocked the door and immediately saw Jet on the couch snoozing away. Nixie smiled at the sight. When he appeared at her doorstep several days ago, he looked like he'd been sleeping rough on the streets.

Pulling off her freezing cold and soaked jacket, Nixie made her way to her bedroom and closed the door. If Jet were to wake up at any point, she didn't want to be disturbed. She put on her pyjamas, which were a plain black shirt and white shorts. She quickly pulled the covers over herself, becoming wrapped up in her blanket's warmth and never wanted to let go. Almost immediately her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

 _She wasn't in her bed anymore. She was in Equestria back home. She looked down at her hooves that were still their aqua blue tone. Standing up, she trotted over to a nearby mirror and saw her horn, dark mane with bright highlights and her piercing emerald eyes. She recognised that face anywhere. Which only meant one thing. She was a pony again._

 _The pony heard a strange noise and turned around. Behind her was Jet. No, not human Jet. Pegasus Jet._

 _"This is our only chance, Nix.", he said to his little sister._

 _"I know.", she replied, but it wasn't her saying it yet it was still her own voice._

 _"You've got your spell?"_

 _Suddenly, Nixie's horn began to glow a dark blue and the same coloured aura caused a battered piece of paper to levitate between the two siblings._

 _"This is what we've been waiting for. What we've dreamed for."_

 _"What_ you've _dreamed for.", Nixie muttered under her breath. Looking back up, she said, "I've studied the spell for years so the execution and effect should be perfect."_

 _Jet's face went from diabolical to serious. "It has to work otherwise we're sunk."_

 _Nixie sighed and she trotted down the stairs out of her front door._

 _"You ready, Nix?", her brother asked._

 _She sighed again. "As I'll ever be."_

 _Jet nodded. "I'll be up in the clouds once you give me the signal."_

 _She stood in the middle of her untidy garden. Keeping the spell levitated in front of her, she focused her mind on the magic inside her and her horn began to emit a dark aura as she concentrated on the spell._

 _The more Nixie focused her energy, the higher the black aura rose. The aura perplexed other ponies in the village as glittery smoke soon covered the sky and the clouds. Suddenly, all the ponies began to scream and shriek in fear as the smoke targeted single ponies and were consumed by the aura. Their colour began to fade to grey and black and their eyes turned sickly red as the life was sucked out of them. But they were still there. Barely._

 _"What're you waiting for Nixie?!", her brother's voice snapped her back. "Finish it!" Jet began to flap his wings and span around the aura around him, raising it higher as he flew up._

 _Nixie regained her composure and was about to let out one final blast of energy..._

 _"STOP RIGHT THERE!"_

 _Until_ they _came._ They _were six different ponies. One was a blue pegasus with rainbow hair and a rainbow lightning bolt cutie mark. Another pegasus was yellow and had light pink hair with three identical pink butterflies as her cutie mark. The one next to her was a pony that was all pink; pink body and a puffy pink mane with her mark being three balloons. The other earth pony was orange and had yellow hair with three apples as her cutie mark. There was also a white unicorn with a majestic purple mane and three diamonds for her cutie mark. The one in the middle was a purple alicorn with an abstract cutie mark. Five of them wore necklaces, and the alicorn, a crown, identical to their marks._

 _They were the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. Equestria's means of defence against ponies like Jet and Nixie._

 _Their voices boomed Nixie to stop in her tracks. The six marched towards the unicorn and Jet zoomed to protect his little sister._

 _"Stop what you're doing and undo the damage you've brought upon these poor ponies!", the purple unicorn demanded._

 _"Not a chance!", Jet responded. "This is what my sister and I have worked for. We're not gonna back down because you say so."_

 _One of the ponies wearing a cowgirl hat, spoke softly as she looked down at her Element. "Don't make us use these..."_

 _"Wait! Don't!", the alicorn exclaimed. "We don't need to use the Elements on them! There must be another way!" She turned to face the siblings. "Please. You must know what you're doing is wrong. Please stop before it's too late. It doesn't have to be this way." Her gaze went to the unicorn, whose composure began to soften. However, the pegasus wasn't backing down._

 _"We can help you.", the alicorn continued. "Show you that there_ is _another way."_

 _Nixie wanted to believe that it could be true. A princess was offering two runt ponies_ help _. It could mean the end of danger, drama, spells and sadness. But Jet had taught her that it would never happen. That ponies like them would have to take themselves and take matters into their own hooves._

 _In one swift move, Jet hoisted Nixie on his back and they zoomed up into the air._

 _"Do it Nixie!", he yelled. "Finished them!"_

 _Nixie looked down and, through all the black smoke, she could see the ponies raise their necklaces to the sky. In the means of self-defence, Nixie used the last of her energy to power her horn where she released the biggest energy blast she'd ever conjured up. As the blast travelled towards the ponies, the two siblings could see an even bigger blast coming towards them._

 _The blast got bigger, bigger and bigger until..._

 _They were gone._

It had been five years since the Elements had sent them to the human world, but ever since Jet walked out on her, it felt like many moons. Nixie sat upright in bed and realised that she had to get ready for school. She climbed out and pulled on her shirt, jacket and skirt. Opening her bedroom door, she saw Jet in the kitchen doing something she'd never expected him to do: cooking breakfast.

Whilst Nixie had been sleeping in the early morning, Jet began to whip up some eggs and bacon to treat his little sister. When she came to the table she smelt the sensational scent of the fantastic food her brother made.

"Morning.", he greeted.

"Ditto.", she replied tiredly. "What's this for?", she asked sitting down.

Jet sat a plate down on the table. "For letting me crash on the couch. It's been _months_ since I've had a good night sleep. Aaaaaad... also a sorry for how I acted when I turned up the other day. I was completely out of order Nix. Forgive me?"

Nixie was touched by his statement and apology. Yeah, he was being a jerk but... he was her brother. The only family she had. Back in Equestria, Jet would've done anything if it meant that they could be together. And now it was time for her to return the favour.

She picked up her fork and swooped some scrambled eggs into her mouth. After inspecting the taste of the food, she smiled and gave a thumbs up. "We're cool."

Jet smiled back and sat down to help himself to his plate of food. It felt nice for her and Jet to be interacting like normal siblings where there wasn't any hassle or a sense of conflict. Nixie wished that it could be like that all the time. Maybe it could be. Maybe Jet could let this whole Equestria thing go and they can finally...

"So how'd it go yesterday?", Jet asked her.

And there it was. What Jet was really there for: his plan. How could she forget?"

"Did you cast the spell?", he pressed.

All of a sudden, Nixie couldn't speak. She felt as if she lost her voice since she was lost for words. She didn't know how to respond to the question, but didn't even want to respond to it full stop.

After a minute of stuttering, Nixie managed to croak out a, "y-y-y-y-yes."

Jet cracked a huge smile and nodded, satisfied. "How long until we get the magic?"

Nixie shook her head shyly. "Longer than we anticipated. It's gonna take more than a day if we want the spell to effectively work."

Jet nodded, a little disappointed, but proud of his little sister. "How'd you pull it off?"

"One of the girl, Rainbow Dash, stood up for me against a bunch of jerks. She asked if I wanted to hang with her and her friends and I said yes."

"Great.", he simply replied. "But don't get too into it. Remember what we're here for."

Nixie sighed and tears began to prick her eyes. She's always wanted friend to fill the void her brother left, but never wanted to gain them using dark magic. She just wanted to be normal and not magic. It would be hard for her to hang with the gang to gain their trust _without_ actually becoming friends with them. But she had to try. If she wanted the plan to work effectively, if she wanted Jet back, she would have to try.

 **Just a little back story, nothing special.**

 **I realised, whilst writing this, that it could cause problems of time within the show (since I've written Twilight as an alicorn even though the Elements had to be given up). So, for the story's sake, imagine that the battle took place after the season 3 finale and before season 4 (preferably before the first movie).**

 **See you guys next chapter!**

 **XXX**


	7. Chapter 6-This Spells Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 6-This Spells Trouble

The gang came into school and made their way to their way to the music room to practice their songs. They began to set up as Sunset made her way over to Rarity and Fluttershy who were picking up their instruments.

Sunset arranged her guitar across her body as she casually appeared between the two. "So... what'd you guys think of Nixie yesterday?"

The two girls stood up thinking about what to say. "She seems really nice.", Fluttershy said.

"Nice?", asked Rarity. "I think she's an absolute sweetheart." She then scrunched her face. "Although her wardrobe could use some work."

Applejack raised an eyebrow, who was listening in on the conversation. "Really? _That's_ what you have to say?"

Pinkie began tapping her drums. "I think she's cool. Even though she did seem a little weird." Everyone turned to look at her, surprised that it was Pinkie talking about weirdness. The pink haired girl looked at everyone in confusion. "What?"

Sunset knew she wasn't getting anywhere. "So you don't think there's anything strange about her?"

Applejack decided to interject, knowing full well what Sunset was going on about. "Now why would you ask that?"

"Oh, um...", she replied. She noticed Applejack's tone and expression and realised that she was caught. "No reason. Stupid question."

Rainbow Dash, who was going through the song lyrics on the other side of the room, heard the whole conversion and was perplexed as to why Sunset would ask such a random question. But the more she thought about it the more she sort of understood where she was coming. When Nixie dashed off the night before, Rainbow could tell that something wasn't right with her. It wasn't anything to do with what she did or said. She just felt it.

Suddenly, a strange feeling surged through her entire body, blocking her mind from everything. Something was telling her to let the thought go and to trust her new friend. That everything would be okay that there was nothing wrong with Nixie. Rainbow tried to push it out but couldn't resist.

"Rainbow Dash!", a voice called out, that pulled the athlete back.

"What?", she asked, a little winded.

The girl calling her was Sunset. "I said, did you read the song I wrote?"

She looked down to the sheet of paper her friend gave her and remember the song.

"Oh, right. Yeah, it's really cool.", she replied.

Rarity looked at the girl and tilted her head in confusion. "Are you alright, darling? You don't look too good."

Rainbow brushed the girl off and tried to play it cool. "Yeah, yeah. Just a little tired."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Nixie peeked her head around the dooor and quietly let herself in.

"Hey guys. Thought I'd you find you here."

The gang greeted their friend as they took their places to play their music.

"Hey there, Nix?", said Rainbow Dash. "You here to see us _totally_ rock out?"

The shy girl smiled timidly, grateful that she was included in what they were doing. But she soon brushed it off.

 _Remember what Jet said. Don't get attached._

"Yeah, sure.", Nixie replied breezily, trying not to draw unwanted attention to herself.

Fluttershy offered the girl a seat. "You're going to love this song Nixie. Sunset wrote it herself."

Nixie turned to Sunset and was actually impressed. "Cool. I bet it's great."

"Thanks.", Sunset replied. A part of her felt like Nixie was just saying that to be kind, but decided to see what she thought of the song.

"You ready?", Applejack asked to everyone.

"Ready!", they all replied.

Pinkie began to knock her drumsticks together in the air. "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!"

The Rainbooms started to play a bouncy and lively tune on their instruments as Sunset went up and adjusted the microphone on the stand, ready to sing the lyrics that felt so true to her when writing them. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

As the beat and tempo began to increase, the girls played their instruments at their full potential and pony ears, tails and wings appeared out of nowhere.

 _Magic._ , Nixie thought. _Equestrian magic._ Just what she was looking.

If only Nixie had enough power and energy to absorb the magic right then and there and this whole torture session she'd set up could be over. But that wasn't the case. She'd have to this the long hard way.

Sunset sang with a passion that was clear to everyone in the room. After her transformation, it took a long time for the students to warm up to Sunset. Now, she had an amazing group of best friends who helped her back on her feet and, everyday, more and more people came to trust her. But her actions still haunted her and it was time to let them go.

The music soon faded out and their pony attributes immediately disappeared. Everyone gathered around Sunset, praising her for her passionate and emotional song.

"That was AMAZING!", Pinkie yelled, jumping up and throwing her arms in the air.

Nixie started to clap and smiled her biggest smile. "Awesome you guys.", she said. "I mean, I knew you guys were good, but I didn't think you were _that_ good." She turned to face Sunset. "That was a fantastic song Sunset."

"Thanks Nixie.", she replied, grinning. That song meant a lot to Sunset as it told her story of reformation so it meant a lot that someone knew where it was coming from.

"What d'you think of the ears and tails?", asked Rainbow Dash who was smiling arrogantly. "Pretty awesome, right?"

Nixie was still gobsmacked by their transformation, even though she'd seen it twice before. Seeing them like that reminded her of the pony counterparts she met years ago. When she saw their ears and tails, all she could think about was the blast that sent them to the human world.

"Um, yeah. Totally awesome.", she replied shyly. Sunset took note of her sudden change of tone, but others weren't fazed by it at all.

As her eyes swam across the room, Nixie's gaze fixed onto an acoustic guitar in the corner of the classroom. Seeing it brought back memories of when she first tried to accustom to living in a new world. She wanted to blend in as much as possible and decided to give learning an instrument a shot. To her surprised, she actually learned quite fast, considering she'd used magic to lift things instead of hands.

Rainbow Dash sae how quiet the girl was and followed her line of sight. She noticed the guitar in the corner and realised what Nixie was thinking about.

"You can play it if you want.", she said. "We're not gonna stop you."

She contemplated giving it a shot, but soon decided against it, thinking it was stupid. "No thanks. I'd rather not.", she said, twiddling her fingers.

"Do you play the guitar?", Fluttershy asked.

Nixie scrunched her face, not knowing how to word her answer. " I guess you could say that."

Suddenly, Pinkie popped up in front of her chair, holding the polished instrument out to her. "Why not give it a try?"

Nixie's breathing rapidly increased as she thought back to another time when she and Jet were together.

 _"Why do you bother carrying that thing around?", her brother asked._

 _Nixie held it out to him. "It's called a guitar. The humans play it to make music." The girl strummed a few notes. "Pretty cool, huh?"_

 _All Jet could do was make a disgusted look. "That's stupid, Nix. We're trying to get back home and you're playing music!?"_

"No.", she said, pushing the guitar away.

"Come on, hon.", encouraged Applejack. "I'm sure you'll be great." Applejack noticed that she was a little shy so she looked to Rarity, convincing her to help pry Nixie out of her shy shell.

"We're not asking for a full performance. Just a little-"

"I said NO!" Her voice boomed the group to silence. Normally, they would be offended, but they could see Nixie tearing up and realised that they hit some sort of nerve that caused her to snap at them.

Just like the day before, Nixie picked up her bag and stormed out of the room on her way to her locker. Rainbow Dash felt guilty, as she was the one who brought up the topic in the first place, so she decided to go after her.

After exiting the classroom, Rainbow could see that the dark haired teen didn't go too far since her locker was right by the room. She stopped next to Nixie, who was putting books away, and leaned against the lockers.

"Look Nixie.", she started. "We didn't mean to pressure you like that. We just thought that you'd have some fun."

The teen sealed her locker and smiled to herself. "Thanks Rainbow, but... I tried the guitar when I first came here and someone said it was a stupid hobby so I gave up." She looked down to the ground and rubbed her arm, saddened by how bad she made her brother sound.

"Well... you shouldn't listen to those jerks. If you wanna do something, don't let them put you down for it." She put her hands on her shoulders as if it would help knock some sense into her. "You gotta show those bullies that you're strong and you're not gonna take rubbish like that from them. Otherwise they win! You don't want that do you?"

Nixie rubbed her nose and shook her head. "Thanks Rainbow Dash. I'll keep that in mind."

Rainbow nodded. "Wanna head back?" Nixie smiled. "Then let's go."

As Nixie followed Rainbow Dash, she noticed the aura within her got even more darker. Yet she didn't even use her magic on purpose.

 _It must be happening on its own... Maybe my full potential is coming back._

She looked down at her locker and realised that it could be possible. Back in Equestria, she could perform a simple shadow spell almost effortlessly, so it wouldn't be a jump to say that it's now possible in the human world.

The thought scared Nixie as she could now perform the spell on anyone without even knowing it. It could spell serious trouble unless she got control over it.

"Hey Nixie!" Pinkie's head popped out of the doorway. "Come on! You're missing the FUN!" She then zoomed back into the classroom.

She smiled at the thought of hanging with her friends, but was still self-conscious about her power. She decided to ride it out and hoped that she would get control over it by tomorrow.

 _What a challenge that would be._


	8. Chapter 7-A Choice To Make

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 7-A Choice To Make

She didn't talk to Jet after school. She never told him about her effortless abilities as it would just encourage him in his plans for returning and even harming Equestria. If Nixie's magic was strong enough to engulf their village in darkness, then the magic from, basically, the long gone Elements of Magic, could make her almost unstoppable. And that scared Nixie. She always knew there was a darkness inside her and, when Jet encouraged her to embrace it, Nixie tried her best to repress it. But soon enough, it took over. Right?

The girl was sitting at the lunch table the next day, miserably poking at her food as these thoughts racked her brain. She looked at her free hand that she kept hidden under the table. A black aura was now swirling around it. All Nixie could do was sigh in frustration. Her plan of just winging it had backfired and realised that it was something that she couldn't ignore any longer.

"Hello Nixie. ", Rarity said as she dropped her bag to the floor and sat down with her lunch.

Nixie tucked her hand into her pocket. "Hey there Rarity. Where are the others?"

The girl stopped from biting into her sandwich. "They've been held back in maths I think." Rarity kept a close eye on the girl who was still playing with her food. "So... are you alright, darling?"

Nixie looked up and shrugged. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It just that you seemed... upset yesterday."

Nixie leaned back. "Maybe I was. Now I'm better."

Rarity nodded softly. "Just remember: you can talk to any of us if there's something wrong."

"Thanks Rarity." Nixie smiled, not caring at all of what her brother would think of her in this situation.

"Glad I could help.", Rarity said in a cheerful voice as she reached in her bag. After a few seconds, her expression became more manic as she dumped all of her belongings onto the table. She gripped her head, threatening to pull her hair out.

"Oh no!", she exclaimed. "I have foolishly forgotten my study notes for chemistry. And I've got an important exam today! Of all the worst things that could happen, this THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!", she yelled whilst standing up in a dramatic pose. Her eyes snapped open and realised everyone in the cafeteria was staring at her. She slowly sat down and buried her head into her sleeves. "What am I going to do?", she whispered.

Nixie bit her lip, trying to come up with a solution to the drama queen's problem. Suddenly, a hypothetical light bulb lit up above her and reached into her own bag. After rummaging around, she pulled out a notebook with notes and post-its sticking out of it.

"Here.", she said as she held it out to Rarity.

"What?", Rarity asked, a bit confused.

"These are _my_ study notes. If you need to study then use mine."

Rarity stuck her hand out, about to accept Nixie's offer, but held back. She desperately needed help but didn't want to take it if it meant affecting Nixie.

"Are you sure? I hate to be an inconvenience."

"Rarity, we both know I'm gonna pester you until you take it, so just save yourself the torture.", Nixie replied with a wicked grin.

After a little bit of hesitation, Rarity caved in and took the book from her friend. She stood up and rounded the table to give Nixie a hug.

"Oh, thank you SO much Nixie!"

"Glad I could help.", she said, barely breathing from Rarity's suffocating hug.

Noticing this, the teen released her victim, regained her composure and sat back in her seat. She cleared her throat. "Sorry. I don't know how to thank you."

"Don't mention it.", Nixie said, who finally decided to actually eat her food.

After thinking about it for a while, an idea snapped in the fashionista's head. "I've got it! I'll give you a makeover!"

Nixie's head whipped up. "A what now?"

"Also, your wardrobe could use some work...", she trailed off.

The two were interrupted by the rest of their friends sitting down at the table, greeting the two of them.

"Hey guys.", said Sunset.

"Hello girls.", Rarity greeted. "Cheerlie finally let you out?"

"Ugh.", groaned Applejack. "Don't even..."

"I've never her so irritated.", Fluttershy commented.

"It's probably because she and Big Mac went out on a date last night and she's mad that he hasn't asked her out again yet.", Pinkie casually revealed.

"What?!", everyone, including Applejack, exclaimed in shock and surprise.

Pinkie immediately covered her mouth and couldn't help but smile. "Oopsies. That was supposed to be a secret.

The gang laughed as they engaged in normal chatter.

"So you guys ready for the show tonight?", Rainbow Dash asked to everyone. They all nodded and cheered.

Nixie narrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What show?"

Rainbow looked across the table. "Rarity, you didn't ask her?"

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but I had... other problems.", Rarity replied. She looked to Nixie and they both giggled, leaving the rest of the group confused.

"Anyways.", Sunset interrupted. "Our band has been hired to play tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come."

Nixie was slightly taken back by the offer. Here they were, offering her a place in their group. And here _she_ was, casting spells and secretly deceiving them. She didn't exactly want to make the situation worse by strengthening her relationship with them. Then again, she also didn't want to spend the night with Jet pestering and prying her about the plan and how she's doing.

No brainer. "Sure.", she replied happily. "Could use a night out."

The girls replied with a "Cool."

"So do you guys wanna meet us there?", Applejack asked.

Suddenly, a thought snapped in Nixie's mind. "Um, I don't really have a car so..."

"Don't worry about it.", Rainbow immediately interrupted. "Just give me your address and I'll drive you."

Nixie went into cardiac arrest when the thought of Rainbow seeing where she live. She didn't want to risk her seeing Jet. It would mean a lot of explaining would have to be done and it wasn't something she wanted to do anytime soon.

She gulped. "Sure.", she said as she took a pen out and wrote her address down. Rainbow took the paper and tucked it in her bag.

"Alright.", Sunset said. "See you guys at nine."

"This is a terrible idea, Nix.", Jet insisted.

Nixie stepped out of her room, all dressed up for the evening. She tied her dark blue hair in a high ponytail to reveal her face for the evening. She wore a black shirt with a biker jacket over it. She stayed true to her style and wore her signature puffy skirt and leggings and wore her ankle boots instead of her tatty trainers. For the occasion, she decided to wear eyeliner and red lipstick.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me to get close to the girls so that the plan could work. I just need to make them like me so that they can trust me."

Obviously, that wasn't the real case. Nixie really did want to go out and have a good time with her (dare she say it) friends. She just wanted a night without her brother's shenanigans. But if the night were to go well, it would mean absolutely no spells, no matter how hard it would be.

Jet sighed. He knew his sister was right and he was proud that Nixie was going along with it. But a part of him felt betrayed. The fact that Nixie would straight up abandon him for the night for people she just met made him feel like she was actually...

 _No._ , he thought. _I can't doubt Nixie like that. Besides, it's almost done. Just a few more days and we can finally be a family again. Just remember, Nixie, don't get attached._

"Fine.", he replied. "It's just... we're back together but we never see each other. It's like we didn't see each other a few days back."

Nixie frowned, not knowing how her distance from her brother affected him. "Just a few more days, and that's it."

Jet smile and pulled Nixie into a hug. "It's good to have you back sis." He kissed the top of her head which made her giggle.

Their sentimental moment was cut off by a buzz by the door. The two broke apart. "That's Rainbow Dash.", she said grabbing her bag. She went to the door and held down a button and spoke into the intercom. "I'll be down in her sec."

"Just remember why you're going out tonight. Your spell.", he pressed. "Speaking of which, how effective is it?"

This left Nixie gobsmacked as she didn't know what to say in response. If she told Jet about her power then he would become even more power hungry for magic. But the last thing she wanted was to lie to her own brother.

She opened the door and stepped out into the hall. "Let's just say... it's not something you have to worry about." And with that she immediately slammed the door and walked briskly down the stairs and into the lobby.

Before she rounded the corner to where Rainbow Dash was waiting for her, Nixie stopped in her tracks and thought about what she just said. By the time she would get home that night, Jet would've probably come up with some crazy new plan that involved her restored powers. She didn't want to avoid her brother, but she also didn't want to deal with his plans anymore. Besides, she couldn't just abandon the plan even if she wanted to. She was too deep into it now and she could already sense the strong dark magic within Rainbow Dash just around the corner.

 _I've messed up._ , she thought. _There's no denying it. Just don't freak out. And don't wing it anymore. Actually try to stop your magic. Stop it before she gets hurt._

She regained her composure and rounded the corner, putting on a big smile as she opened the entrance door and approached Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash was wearing a white dress with creases along the bottom that ended just above the knee along with her "cutie mark" on the side and her black shorts underneath. The dress consisted of a collar and each had a cyan stripe in the middle that travelled down and met at the chest. She was wearing a denim jacket over it.

"Hey Nix.", she said as she climbed into the car. "Ready to rock?"

Nixie chuckled, not caring about her magic. Just for a minute. "Born ready.", she replied as she climbed in. "So is this your first proper gig?"

Rainbow smiled proudly as she pulled the car out of the drive. "Yeah it is. Ever since the battle, people have been begging to hire us."

She chuckled again. "Still gonna show off the ears and tails?"

Rainbow glared at her as if she were crazy. "Of course we are! It makes the band look totally cool!"

She sighed and laid back in her seat, finally relaxed. "Can't argue with that."

 **Just to let you guys know, the next chapter probably won't be uploaded tomorrow, because I've been having trouble writing the second part of it. So it might be posted the day after tomorrow.**

 **Remember t leave your thoughts about the story and we will continue the story soon.**

 **XXX**


	9. Chapter 8-Call Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 8-Call Me

The Rainbooms had arrived a few hours before the concert in order to set up the stage and go through some of their songs. Nixie decided to hang out backstage and just sat on a chair, swinging her legs back and forth.

 _This is it. I'm gonna stop this. No one deserves to be hurt like this. We were sent here for a reason and I can't fight that._

About an hour later, the gang had finished their rehearsal and sound check and began to prep for the show.

"Hey guys!", Pinkie said. "My parents are going out of town so we have a big slumber party after the show!"

The girls nodded and chattered in agreement and Nixie watched them. They all looked happy and having fun with each other and she felt like she wanted to be in on it. But realised that she only met the gang about three days ago. The gang had known each other for a long time so it would obviously take time for her to become as close friends as the others were.

Rainbow Dash looked too where Nixie was sitting. She hated seeing someone so alone. An idea had come to her, but she dreaded to hear her friend's responses.

"Um guys.", she began. Now all eyes were on her. "Do you think... it would be alright... if we... invited Nixie?"

She expected to hear a cry of devastated outbursts from her friends but they were all silent. Rarity and Fluttershy seemed okay with the idea but Applejack and Sunset looked a bit reluctant.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

Sunset and Applejack shared a look, unsure about what to say. They both knew what the other was thinking. Sunset decided to speak up first. "It's not what we don't like Nixie. It's just that..." She knew what the rest of her friends thought about Nixie and telling them about what she's been thinking would just complicate things.

Applejack decided to finish her sentence. "It's always been just the six of us. Now Nixie is a very nice girl, but we've only known her for a few days."

"What Applejack's saying is that it might be a bit weird if Nixie were to come.", Sunset added.

"Look girls.", Fluttershy interrupted. "I know Nixie isn't as close to us as we are with each other, but it wouldn't hurt for us to invite her. We'll still have fun."

"Fluttershy is right. Besides, how are we going to make this poor girl feel welcome in our group if we leave her out?", Rarity added.

The two other girls looked at each other and, as if they were having a telepathic conversation, sighed in unison. "Fine.", Sunset said. "She can come."

"Great.", Rainbow said. "I'll go ask her."

Applejack put a hand on her shoulder and pointed behind her. "I think Pinkie beat ya to it."

They all turned and looked backstage where they saw Pinkie and Nixie converse. Pinkie's mouth moved inhumanely fast as she asked her friend to the party and, somehow, Nixie managed to understand what she was saying and nodded as a sign of saying yes. She stood up to give Pinkie a hug, but Pinkie had already grabbed her in a tight hug and lifted her up into the air.

Afterwards, she skipped ever so calmly back on stage. "She said yes!", she yelled, happy to know that she was making somebody happy as well.

oo000oo

(Line break)

When the band was ready to go for the show, the bouncers by the stage began letting people take their seats for the performance. The band were inches away from the sight of the audience.

There were about a hundred to two hundred people coming in. And that number was big enough to scare Fluttershy half to death. "I don't think I can do this you guys."

"Don't worry Fluttershy. You won't be able to see those people with those _big_ spotlights.", Pinkie replied, not knowing that she just made the girl's dilemma worse. Fluttershy began to whimper and backed further off the stage.

"Oh come on Fluttershy.", said Rainbow Dash. "You can play against evil creatures from another dimension, but not in front of a small crowd?"

Sunset glared at Rainbow as she wasn't really helping. "What Rainbow's _trying_ to say is that if you don't face your fears soon, they'll just keep scaring you until you do."

"But what am I supposed to do about all those people?", Fluttershy asked.

"Just do what I do.", said Rarity. "Don't look at the audience and focus on a point above them. Soon it'll become so natural that you won't even notice."

Fluttershy nodded, taking in her friends' advice and put a brave face on as the band was called on stage. Along with the crowd, Nixie started cheering backstage as the Rainbooms adjusted their instruments for their first song.

Once the cheering died down, they began to play. Fluttershy took Rarity's advice and, soon enough, her confidence began to build and played happier than ever before. Once the tempo began to speed up and they played the instruments louder, the Rainbooms' ears, tails and wings sprouted out. The sounds of 'oohs' and 'ahs' came from the audience as some had never seen them play like that before.

As the band kept on playing, Nixie stood up from her chair and really enjoyed the song. Her eyes never left the band but, even though she was having fun, she couldn't help but think about the terrible memories from her past that the girls' anthro forms brought back. She slowly sat back down as she tried to push her thoughts out.

She began to hyperventilate and looked down at her hands and then her necklace. They were glowing darker than ever before. She looked over at Rainbow Dash. Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

Once the band had finished their song, the crowd began cheering and yelling for them, which snapped Nixie out of her thoughts, causing her to clap and cheer as well. She looked down at her hands and was scared half to death. She closed her eyes and tried to slow down her breathing. She did her best to push out all the thoughts of her past and dark magic and replaced them with the memories of her new friends.

The memory of when she first met Rainbow Dash entered her mind. She remembered how she stuck up for her and invited her to her group of friends. She then remembered her friends making her feel welcome to the group. The time when she helped Rarity with her dilemma and was extremely grateful for her assistance. What was happening right now, when they invited her out to have fun and enjoy their show.

Those moments were what made Nixie feel happier than ever. She'd never smiled so much in her life. Her whole life, both as a pony and as a human, was a misery and had no chance at friendship and happiness. Now these girl were offering it to her. It just reinforced her decision to stop her magic before she could lose the only true friends she had.

She opened her eyes and felt a wave of calmness wash over her. She looked back down at her hands and they were no longer black auras swimming around them.

Looking back at Rainbow Dash, she sensed that the magic inside the girl was somewhat weakened. Nixie then sighed the biggest sigh. She was finally getting a handle on her magic. _I just hope that's the end of that._ , she thought. But she knew her dark magic wasn't _that_ easy to defeat.

oo0o0o0

(Line break)

After about a half hour of the Rainbooms playing their infamous songs, parts of the crowd began to stand up for the interval and the band went backstage for a break.

"That was amazing!", said Fluttershy, who was building up her confidence against her stage fright. "I can't believe I performed in front of all those people."

"We are very proud of you Fluttershy.", replied Rarity as she handed water bottles out.

"Whoo, even though we're only half way, I'm already tuckered out.", Applejack said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Really?", asked Pinkie. "'Cause I've got a TON of energy to spare!"

"Surprise, surprise.", Rainbow Dash commented sarcastically.

Nixie casually strolled in with a big smile on her face and began to hand out snacks to the group. "That was really great guys. Can't wait for the second half."

The band thanked Nixie, including Sunset who, even though she was still suspicious of her, began to like Nixie. She was nice, caring and sweet. A part of her felt guilty for assuming that she was evil but, underneath all of the nice thoughts, she still felt there was something else going on.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. As Nixie took off her jacket, she noticed something strange around her neck. It was a small and strangely shaped pendant. Seeing it brought back some fazed memories from Equestria and they weren't the good type. Looking at the necklace then back at Nixie, she still couldn't put her finger on it. The answer was at the back of her mind and it was refusing to reveal itself. Sunset tried to shrug it off but couldn't.

She swore part of the necklace glowed a dark aura. Soon, Sunset and Nixie's gaze met and Nixie stuffed the necklace under her shirt to avoid further suspicion and carried on as normal.

As they were talking and laughing, Nixie put a hand on Rainbow's shoulder and Sunset could even see the necklace glow darker as Rainbow Dash's expression simultaneously softened in a way that she looked kind of pained. The rainbow haired teen looked dazed and confused but then shrugged it off and Nixie's hand jerked off her shoulder and her reaction looked more concerned than Sunset's did.

"Ladies!", someone called out to the band. They all whipped around to see one of the technicians. "We've got a problem."

oo000

(Line Break)

"What do you mean the amps are broken?", Applejack asked, frustrated with the situation.

"I mean they're broken. After the last song, they blew.", the technician replied.

"Then what do you suppose we do?", Sunset asked.

"Don't worry. My guy is driving over to come and replace them. The only problem is that it could take him up to thirty minutes to drive here."

"WHAT?!", yelled Pinkie.

"Well, what're we supposed to do until then? We've got an audience out there and they look like they're losing patience!", said Rainbow.

The technician shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just the technician not your manager."

And with that, he left and pushed his way past the girls. "Well I never...", Rarity muttered as she brushed herself down.

Fluttershy sighed. "So... who's going to tell those guys the bad news?"

Almost immediately, the entire group stepped back, singling out Pinkie who was twiddling with a lock of hair. Looking up, she noticed what had happened. "ME! You want ME to go out THERE!?" They didn't respond. She huffed and began to angrily skipping (?) onto the stage. The group could've sworn that they heard her mutter. "I'm supposed to make people _happy_. This is _not_ going to make them feel happy."

When Pinkie strutted onto the middle of the stage, the crowd immediately went silent, hoping to hear that the band was ready to play again.

She cleared her throat and said, "Ladies and gentlemen. Due to some... technical difficulties, the show will be put on pause until further notice."

Silence.

The audience began booing and throwing food at Pinkie. She caught a piece of cake with ease and ate it. "Wait. Where did all this food come from?" She then shrugged and continued catching and eating the hate food.

Soon the crowd got more aggressive with their impatience which caused Pinkie to run off the stage. She went up to her friends, who just stared at her. "I think they took it pretty well.", she said.

All the band could do was face palm themselves. As they looked around the curtain, they could some people were starting to leave.

Nixie couldn't believe this was happening to her friends. _They really can't catch a break, can they?_ For some reason, she felt like she was responsible or guilty, like her presence caused the band misfortune. She knew that wasn't really the case, but couldn't stand there as the group were hopelessly conversing about what to do.

 _I have to do something. Anything._ In the heat of the moment, with no thought or reasoning to it, Nixie went to the storage cupboard by the girls and pulled out a guitar. She knew that it was risky, but Nixie wanted the chance to do something good instead of evil. _Like this will change what I've done, but it's a start to making amends._

The band looked at her and wondered what she was about to do. Once they realised what she meant, they smiled at teh gestured, touched that she was doing this for them.

In that moment, when people began to appreciate what she was doing, her thoughts about Jet came back. But this time, she ignored them. She ignored what Jet said about her "stupid hobby" and remembered what Rainbow Dash said about _never_ letting them win.

She ran onto the stage and up to the microphone, where so many eyes stared at her. Nixie never thought she had staged fright (maybe because she never actually performed before), but now the answer was clear to her.

She was terrified.

But she was doing this for her friends and the last thing she wanted to do was get their hopes up and let them down.

She took a deep breath and began to mindlessly strum the guitar. It was the first song she properly learned on the guitar. After her brother left her. The Rainbooms were touched and surprised about how slow and emotional the song sounded. They always played songs that sounded so cheerful. Here, Nixie's song was quiet and heartfelt.

As she sang the song, she thought about how personal it was to her. She related to the song so much. Even though she had nothing to feel guilty about, she felt bad for abandoning Jet's plans for returning to Equestria. Like she was doing now. Both the Rainbooms and the audience watched in awe and were surprised by how talented a singer Nixie was. The band could clearly see how much the song meant to her and they all knew that this was her moment to shine.

Once she strummed the last note, everyone and everything was silent. _Was I really that bad?_

"That. Was. Awesome!", Rainbow Dash yelled. Suddenly, the entire crowd started cheering for Nixie and the band rushed onto the stage to embrace and congratulate her for what she did.

For the first time in... forever, Nixie felt like she truly belonged. Like she had done something meaningful. A part of her wished that Jet was there so he could see what she could do without magic and what this world meant to her. She wanted him to be proud of her doing something _good_.

When the group broke apart, they were all still smiling at her and Nixie could feel the magic in both Rainbow Dash _and_ her weaken. The feeling felt strange, but good at the same time. It never happened to her before, but she didn't care.

For a moment, she felt like she was normal and not magic. She then felt like she wanted to be like that every day.

 **If I didn't mention it before, I own NO songs used in this story.**

 **Another thing, since the story from this point is going develop further and get a lot more complicated when writing, I'll be following the same pattern I did this time (1 chapter almost every two days).**

 **So sit tight, 'cause things are about to get a little interesting.**

 **XXX**


	10. Chapter 9-Feel The Pressure

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 9-Feel The Pressure

After Nixie's show stopping performance, the replacement amps came and they were all excited to rock out again. Nixie hung backstage again and was cheering and yelling louder than ever as she was letting herself go and having genuine fun.

However, once the concert ended, the band had to pay for the damage of the equipment AND payment for the driver delivering the replacements. Even though their payment and what they had on them, the Rainbooms were about twenty dollars short. The manager of the venue was frustrated but 'kind' enough to let them off and the band were on their way to Pinkie's.

Once they were out of sight, Nixie contemplated her decision and then reached into her bag, pulled out a twenty and handed it to the manager to pay the remaining cost.

o00o0o0o0

On the way to Pinkie's house, the gang drove to their houses where they would pick up their stuff for the sleepover. The last stop was Nixie's apartment.

"I'll just grab a few things.", she said, making her way into the complex.

"You want us to come up with you?", Sunset asked.

"NO!", Nixie snapped, catching everyone off guard. "No... thanks. I'll just be a couple minutes." She stepped into the building and jogged up the flight of stairs to her home.

"Well, that was weird.", said Applejack.

"I wonder why she was upset about us coming over.", Fluttershy wondered.

"She probably didn't want us to see her place.", Rainbow suggested.

Sunset Shimmer rubbed her chin. "Maybe because she's hiding something..." She was too quiet for them to hear.

o0o0o0o0o

Nixie unlocked the door and saw Jet asleep on the couch once again. He was probably up all night waiting for his sister to come home, but would get a shocking surprise when he would find out where Nixie was staying for the night.

She went into her room and packed some essentials in her backpack, including her clothes and wash bag. As she scurried back towards the door and looked back at Jet. She knew he would be more than just worried if he didn't know where she was, so wrote down on a piece of paper:

 _Hey Jet,_

 _I'm staying at Pinkie Pie's house tonight. Sorry, but I need every chance I can get to perform my spell. I'll be home as soon as I can tomorrow._

 _Love, Nix_

 _xxxx_

But what Jet didn't know was that Nixie was going over to the party to spend time with her friends and not worry about anything. However, she couldn't avoid him forever, and she would soon have to tell him that she was done with his evil plans

o0o0o0o0

The gang, along with Nixie, were hanging out at Pinkie's house all dressed up in their signature pyjama's. Rarity was everyone a makeover but Applejack and Rainbow Dash went straight to their video game to get out of dodge. Nixie was intrigued by the game they were playing and decided to join in.

As they were playing, Rainbow Dash had the upper hand on both teens in the battle they were in. The smile on her face grew as she was about to claim victory when, suddenly, Nixie came up behind with a sneak attack and won the game. Her and Applejack giggled as Rainbow sighed in frustration.

Applejack nudged her shoulder. "See? It's not the end of the world if you lose one game."

"Yeah I guess you're right. But I would've whooped your butt if Nixie didn't join in."

Nixie rolled her eyes. "Sure you would've."

Their chatter was cut off by the doorbell signifying that their pizza had arrived. Like many times before, the group dashed down the stairs to enjoy their cheesy delight. Nixie was making her way out of the bedroom, but stopped in her tracks and touched her locket.

For the first time, she took the locket off of her neck and rubbed her thumb over the engravings. Her hand trembled as she undid the small latch and opened the locket. Inside, were two pictures. One was a picture of her and Jet in their early years as humans. Back where, as long they were together, they were happy. The other was a very old photo of the two as ponies. That picture was taken days before they were sent to the human world. Back when they were oblivious to their future demise.

She took the pony picture of the two out of the locket and stared at it for what felt like eternity. She brought the picture up to her lips and kissed it as a stray tear fell down her cheek. Looking back at the picture, she couldn't bear to look at Jet, because he would soon look at her with disgust instead of love and clutched the picture tightly in her hand, being careful not to crumple the paper.

She then brought the locket to her chest and began to silently sob

"Who's that?", a voice asked behind her. It was Rainbow Dash who was looking over her shoulder. Nixie whipped around and stared at her friend and then back down at the locket. She kept the picture of her as a pony in her hand. When Rainbow saw the girl's red eyes, decided not to pry. "I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it."

"No.", Nixie declared, wanting to finally share this part of her life with someone. "It's okay." She sat down on the bed and sighed. "It's my brother, Jet."

Rainbow tilted her head in confusion as she approached Nixie. "Didn't know you had a brother." She knew that Nixie never mentioned him before but assumed it was for good reason.

Nixie ignored her comment and continued. "When we were younger, we were really close. We did everything together. We were almost inseparable. But as we grew up we drifted apart."

Rainbow sat on the bed next to Nixie, being careful not to interrupt her.

"When we... moved away from our family five years ago, things got difficult between us. He didn't like how things were changing, but I was okay with it. Just three years ago, he walked out on me, wanting to... go back to his old life. He didn't exactly react well when I decided to stay here."

"I'm sorry.", Rainbow said. She realised that her estranged brother could be the reason for her shy and distant personality and never liked talking about her life. She then thought that it must've been really hard for Nixie to open up to her like that.

"It's alright. I've been thinking of getting in touch with him, but I'm just worried that it'll get..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Complicated?", Rainbow suggested.

"Exactly."

"Well, if your brother doesn't want to talk to you, just give him time. I'm sure he'll come around."

"And if he doesn't?", Nixie asked, afraid of the answer. All Rainbow Dash could do was shrug. Nixie sighed and then smiled. "Well, thanks Rainbow Dash."

"For what?", she asked, confused.

"For listening. And for being my friend."

Rainbow smiled back. "No problem. Hug it out?", she asked, stretching her arms out to provide the girl comfort.

"Sure." The two girls hugged and Nixie felt a hundred times more happier when she finally got that chunk of her past off her chest and that Rainbow Dash being a very good friend for understanding.

But then she realised that Rainbow Dash only understood, because she left out the whole 'banished from Equestria 'cause of using dark magic' part.

 _When am I gonna stop lying to you?_

The two broke apart and Nixie rubbed her eyes dry. Rainbow stood from the bed. "What d'ya say we head down and have some fun?" Nixie nodded. As they walked down the stairs, Nixie unclenched her hand and carefully placed the picture back in the locket and put it back around her neck.

o00o0o0o0

After the gang ate their pizza, Nixie decided to open up more to the girls and tell them more about herself, leaving out the more personal stuff. They knew that it must've been difficult for Nixie to come out of her shell like that and were happy that she was finally building up confidence.

About another hour had passed before they decided to get ready for bed, which consisted of a game of cards and Rarity finally getting a chance to cake Nixie's face with bright makeup.

She made her way to the bathroom to see Sunset Shimmer washing her face. The girl turned to face Nixie and chuckled. "I'm guessing Rarity finally got her hands on you then?"

Nixie sighed tiredly and wet a cloth to splash on her face. "I've never known someone with _that_ much makeup."

She chuckled again. When she looked down at Nixie's locket, she remembered what she saw earlier on and what she was trying to find out. Sunset strained her eyes looking at the necklace but could faintly see the middle engraving glow darkly again.

Sunset couldn't help but be intrigued by the necklace. "That's a really nice locket Nixie."

Nixie looked down and thought back to the photos. "Thanks. It was a gift."

"From who?" Sunset leaned in to get a closer look. She was absolutely certain that she had seen that symbol back in Equestria.

Her hand was about to make contact with the glowing engraving. Nixie's eyes widened in shock and pushed her friend away. "Don't touch it!"

Nixie backed away from Sunset, clutching the necklace tightly, knowing full well what would happen if _anyone_ touched the pendant infused with dark magic. She thought back to the day she was banished, where she performed her spell on numerous ponies who were engulfed in darkness and their eyes turning red.

She apologised for her actions and briskly walked back to the bedroom to go to sleep. Her reaction confirmed Sunset's suspicions. With her reaction and everything she had seen earlier on, she was certain of one thing: Nixie was indeed hiding something. Maybe something magical.

Maybe something dangerous.


	11. Chapter 10-Hauntings

Chapter 10-Hauntings

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

 **Before you read this chapter, you should know that this one is a little different to the previous ones and I hope that it isn't** ** _too_** **out there.**

 ** _Warning:_** **This one could also be a little dark to some people, so just a heads up. Also, SYMBOLISM! SYMBOLISM EVERYWHERE!**

 **This was my favourite chapter to write so far! Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Her eyes snapped open and she realised that she wasn't at home. Actually, she wasn't anywhere familiar. She was in what appeared to be an abandoned building that was falling apart._

 _Rainbow Dash looked herself over and saw that she was completely okay but inside she felt... off. Suddenly, she heard a giggle behind her and whipped around to see a little girl right in front of her. She looked about five years old. She had light orange skin with light pink hair and piercing bright red eyes. The girl wore an impossibly big smile._

 _Even though there was nothing threatening about the girl, Rainbow Dash felt uneasy._

 _"Who're you?", she asked._

 _The girl giggled again. "Follow me. There's something I want to show you." She gestured with her hand for the teen to follow._

 _Rainbow was frozen in place, not sure how to take it what was going on around her. She didn't want to follow the girl in case something bad might happen but at the same time thought that a little girl wouldn't cause a problem for her._

 _For a moment the girl's expression looked sad but, in the blink of an eye, her smile returned and grabbed Rainbow's hand, trying to pull her along. "Come on! You're going to love it!" The teen slipped out of the girl's grasp and saw how happily she was skipping down the hall._

 _Suddenly, Rainbow found herself jogging after the girl, curious as to who the girl was and what she wanted. As the two made their way up a flight of stairs, the teen kept her eyes on the child. She kept giggling as she led Rainbow further into the building. She still felt uneasy but was immediately relaxed every time the girl laughed. It had a strange effect on her._

 _She rounded the corner and followed the girl into the doorway. There, she now saw another young girl. She looked exactly like the other one, but there was one huge different. While the first child was cheerful and full of light, the other was dull, gloomy and completely dark grey. The only similarity was their glowing blood red eyes._

 _In between the two young girls was a tall rectangular object covered with a dusty cloth. The both unveiled it to reveal a shining mirror which was the only thing that was in good condition in the house that was falling apart. Rainbow looked up to see that roof looked like it was about to cave in. She looked back at the mirror with a confused look. She started to feel a little uncomfortable and wondered what these girls wanted from her._

 _"What's going on here?", she asked, trying to sound brave._

 _The two girls didn't answer. They both looked at each other and, out of nowhere, smiled sinisterly. They approached her, gently grabbed her wrist and slowly guided her in front of the mirror._

 _"Don't worry.", the cheerful on said. "It's not going to hurt."_

 _Rainbow's eyes widened._ Why would it hurt? _, she thought. She tried to resist but couldn't. When the girls grabbed her arms, she felt completely powerless._

 _Before she knew it, she was face to face with the mirror. She expected to see her reflection like every other time she looked in the mirror. But something was obviously different this time._

 _She definitely sae her reflection but, just like the girls beside her, her mirror self was dull, gloomy and completely dark grey. Her eyes were bright red and wore a wicked grin. Her gaze tore right through Rainbow Dash and she didn't believe that this was her. She figured that this was just a joke._

 _To make sure that this was real, Rainbow raised a hand and ran it through her hair to see if her reflection would follow. But it didn't. Rainbow was now absolutely certain that this was-_

 _Out of nowhere, Rainbow's arm lifted up on its own as her reflection lifted hers. When she dropped it, so did Rainbow. She began to feel her eyes close as the ceiling above her began to collapse around her._

 _As she got more and more tired, she barely had the strength to mumble, "Who are you?"_

 _The mirror Dash's smirk turned more sinister as she reached out._

 _Her hand reached out of the mirror and simply said, "I'm you, Rainbow Dash." She grabbed her wrist and the entire ceiling collapsed before Rainbow lost consciousness._

oo0o0o0o0o0o

Rainbow Dash gasped as she sat up right in her sleeping bag and began to pant. _Oh my gosh. That felt so real._ Her dream actually scared her half to death. _Me? Scared? That_ never _happens._

She looked around the room and was relieved that she didn't wake up any of her friends. She got out of her bed and slipped out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, all she could see was the alternate self she saw in her dream. The red eyes, the sinister grin, everything. Her head jerked down and splashed some water onto her face. All she could think about was the reflection she saw in the mirror and what she said to her.

 _'I'm you'? What is that supposed to mean?_

The dream was fresh and tattooed in her mind, but Rainbow did her best to dismiss the thoughts. _It was a dream and nothing else._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _All she could do was run. It was the only option she had. The shadow was chasing her down the hall. As she rounded the corner, she could see a bright light across the hall and decided to run towards it._

 _Light always conquers dark._

 _But as she ran, she was stuck in place and the doorway didn't come any closer. However, the shadow gained more speed behind her. She tried running harder but it was no use. She was desperate. For anything._

 _The shadow was now lingering behind her as Nixie was finally getting closer to the door. The shadow now had a voice and was whispering something inaudible to her. She finally reached the light and burst through the door and the shadow was unable to follow her._

 _But the being wasn't finished._

 _Nixie's eyes adjusted to the blinding light and she tried to see what was around her. She realised that she was right in front of the pedestal at the school. Leaning against the pedestal was Jet, who was staring at his little sister sinisterly._

 _"Well, Nixie.", he said. "Didn't think you had it in you." He looked down at the ground and shook his head._

 _Nixie looked at her brother in confusion, not knowing what he meant. She looked down to follow her brother's line of sight and what she saw shook her to the core._

 _In front of her were six of her friends lying unconscious on the ground. Their bodies looked battered, bruised and beaten, their hair was a complete mess and drops of blood were dripping from their lips and noses._

 _She gasped silently at the sight of her friends._ I did this? Why would I do that?

 _Suddenly, all six of the girls inhaled sharply and their eyes snapped open at the same time. They all winced in pain and struggled to get up from the ground._

 _Nixie felt her hands charging up with her dark power and aimed them at the girls against her will. She did her best to stop herself from releasing her magic but couldn't._

 _The group looked up at Nixie in shock, disgust and disbelief as they couldn't believe that she was... evil._

 _"How could you Nixie!", they yelled. "We trusted you! We thought you were our friend!"_

 _Her hands glowed darker and was ready to release her biggest blast. Jet then kneeled next to the group and smirked._

 _"Why would she need friendship when she has power?"_

 _And with that, Nixie released the blast onto their friends and all she could head over the explosion was their helpless screams._

oo0o0o0o0o0

Nixie's eyes snapped open and she realised that she was now crying. Both her face and neck were caked in sweat and she was whimpering uncontrollably.

 _Okay. That's, officially, the creepiest dream I've ever had._

She turned sideways and saw that Rainbow's bed was empty and figured that she couldn't sleep as well. Nixie quietly slipped out of bed and creeped out of the bedroom, being careful not to wake everyone else snoring away.

Once she reached the top of the steps, she saw a light was turned on downstairs, which indicated that her friend was downstairs. She made her way down the stairs and rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw Rainbow Dash sitting at the counter, tiredly resting her head in her hand.

"Hey Rainbow.", she said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Nix.", she replied tiredly. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"Yeah." She took a seat beside Rainbow. "Guess I've been sleeping rough lately."

"Same."

Nothing but silence passed for a few minutes.

"So... seeing as we're here, I'm gonna get a drink." Nixie got up from her seat and headed towards the fridge.

Rainbow saw her going towards the fridge and chuckled silently. "You might not want to open that."

Nixie scoffed in confusion. "Why? What could possibly-" She cut herself ff when she saw the contents of the fridge. "Whoa that's a lot of whip cream."

She chuckled again. "Told you. Well, seeing as you're over there, could you throw one of those my way?"

"Sure." Nixie tossed a can of the cream towards Dash, who caught it almost effortlessly. She popped the cap off and leaned her head back as she immediately squeezed the sugary cream into her mouth.

Nixie stared at Rainbow, who had cream dripping from her mouth. It was clear that the athlete didn't notice.

"Want some?", she asked, mouth still full.

Nixie shrugged. "Alright. What the heck." Rainbow tossed the can to Nixie (who just about caught it) and sprayed the cream into the mouth, but got it on her nose instead of her mouth.

Rainbow Dash giggled. "Um... you got a little..." She pointed at her own nose. Nixie wiped the substance off her nose and saw how much was there. _She_ then pointed at her lips, motioning for Rainbow to clean herself up as well. The two saw that they both got carried away and began to laugh.

After the two finished laughing, then sighed and then back to the deafening silence. Nixie fiddled with her locket.

"You know.", she started. "Jet was always one for moments like this."

"Really?", Rainbow asked. "What was he like?"

Nixie thought back to the times where the two siblings were happy together. "He's the most caring big brother anyone could have. He always made sure that I came first. But he's also the type of guy who you want to have a good time, but just makes your life a misery in the process."

"You should probably introduce him to Pinkie Pie.", Rainbow Dash joked.

"I might actually do that."

Almost in unison, the two girls yawned. "We should try and get some sleep."

"We should.", Nixie agreed as she yawned again.

Rainbow Dash got up from her seat and started going upstairs. She turned when she noticed that Nixie wasn't behind her. "You coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Her friend nodded and continued going back up to bed.

Nixie stayed down there for about another ten minutes, contemplating what to do with her situation when she has to tell Jet the truth.

 _I'll tell him tomorrow. I can't stall any longer._ She then thought about her friends and decided that they had to know the truth as well.

 _I'll tell them. For their own safety, I'll tell them._


	12. Chapter 11-Revealed

Chapter 11-Revealed

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

 **It's definitely worth the wait. Enjoy!**

The night passed and the Rainbooms were finally all set for the weekend. As everyone packed their belongings into their bags, Nixie felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out and a notification showed that Jet had sent her a text.

Nixie's heart rate increased as she thought about many different reactions her brother had to last night's message. She took a deep breath and swiped her phone open. What she saw put her at ease:

 _Hey Nix. Just read your message. Hope you were alright last night, spending that much time alone with the Rainbooms. When you're done, meet me at the diner across the street from your place. There's something we gotta talk about._

 _Talk about what?_ , she thought. It didn't matter. She had to know

0o0o0o0o0o00o

After she finished gathering her things, Nixie bolted down the stairs and headed towards the door. She didn't even notice the girls in the living room.

"Nixie!", Applejack called out. "Where're you goin'?"

"Um... I've some stuff to do, so I'm gonna be out for a while."

"Are you sure?", asked Flutershy. "Because we're planning to go out into town later."

Nixie tried her best to play it cool. "Yeah, it's fine." Sunset was more and more suspicious. "We'll just hang later, alright. See you guys."

The gang said goodbye to Nixie as she slammed the door shut and raced down the street after her brother.

0o0o0ooo0o0o0

After Nixie left the house, and her friends were talking about what they were going to be doing that afternoon, Sunset Shimmer decided to finally do something about her suspicions about Nixie.

She stood up from her chair. "Guys." All gazes turned to her and she now felt less confident in what she was going to say. "I just..." She shook her head. "I don't know how to put this..."

Her friends began to look concerned. "Sunset, what's the matter?", asked Rarity.

It was now or never.

"Something's up with Nixie.", she said blankly.

"What do you mean?", Pinkie wondered.

"There's just something about her that makes me feel like she possesses some sort of magic."

Applejack rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. She thought back to the conversation she and Sunset had a few days back. She didn't think Nixie was bad and was shocked that her friend would come up with something like that.

"Sunset, we talked about this. I thought you said she _wasn't_ evil."

She sighed and was ready to reveal her findings. "I know but, yesterday, I saw something that might prove it." They all leaned in and waited for her to reveal her so called discovery. "I sometimes saw her locket glow around some sort of dark aura and she's been using it to cast spells."

"And why would she do that?", Rainbow Dash asked.

Sunset winced at her question as she was scared to reveal the answer. She turned to face Rainbow. "I think she's been using it... on you."

Some of the girls gasped in shock, but others in disbelief.

Rainbow scoffed, unfazed by her statement. "Sunset, I think I would know if Nixie was casting a dark magic spell on me."

"Rainbow Dash is right.", Rarity stepped forward to say. "Besides, even if she _did_ cast a spell on her, wouldn't we have noticed it?"

Running out of options, Sunset began to tear up. She couldn't believe her friends weren't on her side. It made her feel the way she felt back when everyone was _against_ her. Sure, she ruled the school, but she clearly knew that everyone hated her guts.

Suddenly, a realisation hit her. "Let me ask you this: ever since Nixie started hanging out with us, have any of you felt uneasy or... off when around her."

They began to think about her question but then shook their heads surely. The only one who didn't respond was Rainbow.

"Um, Rainbow Dash? Are you okay?", Fluttershy asked quietly.

They all turned to look at their rainbow haired friend who, for some, felt uncertain to answer.

"Dash, was something wrong when you were with Nixie?", Sunset asked again.

She stuttered as she was unsure with she wanted to say. For the last couple of days, she did feel a change in her, but never thought that it was Nixie. "Well, now that you've pointed it out, I haven't really been feeling like myself lately." Her friends began to look more concerned. "It went away after a while, but after I spend time with Nixie, I feel something strange build up inside me and it gets bigger after each time."

Pinkie put two and two together and gasped. "That must be what Nixie _spell_ is."

"Alright.", Applejack said. "Let's say Nixie has done something to Dash. What do we do now?"

Sunset frowned. "You're not gonna like it."

0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this.", Rainbow huffed as everyone got out of her car and outside Nixie's complex.

"I'm sorry Rainbow, but whenever _you_ were around Nixie, you felt "weird" and her necklace glowed. I don't know what else to say to you.", Sunset said.

Rainbow scoffed. "Well, whether she's evil or not, how're we supposed to get inside? She's not home remember?"

Fluttershy turned her head and then back to the group. "Um... guys...", she said too quietly for them to hear.

Applejack rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "With a bit of muscle, we can just force the door open."

"Guys.", Fluttershy said again.

Pinkie popped up in front of the door and repeatedly attempted to force the door open. When she finally gave up, she groaned with frustration. "This door won't budge."

"Maybe to stop people like us from breaking in.", Rainbow snidely remarked as she leaned against her car.

"Guys...", she said again, a little louder this time.

"Ooh, maybe we could pick the lock.", Rarity suggested.

"Guys."

"That would be great.", said Applejack. "If any of us actually knew how to pick a lock."

"GUYS!", Fluttershy yelled. All heads whipped around to face her and she was back to her timid self. "Um... there's a door right there." She pointed to a door on the side of the building that was slightly open.

"Oh.", said Sunset. "That could work too."

0oo0o0o0o00ooo0o

The gang slipped into the building and stealthily navigated themselves through the building. While they were trying not to draw attention to themselves, Pinkie was making over the top manoeuvres like she was pretending to be a ninja. She didn't really understand the definition of stealth.

They eventually snuck into the elevator. Sunset turned to Rainbow. "What floor is she on?"

Everyone turned to look at Dash who just sighed at the current predicament. "Floor 2, Apartment 2B."

They pressed the button and the elevator was bringing them up to the second floor. The gang started looking at Rainbow with worried looks. When she realised what they were thinking about, she began to feel intimidated.

"Ugh, guys I'm telling you, I'm fine. And, no offence, but there really isn't enough evidence pointing to Nixie."

"We're just worried about what kind of damage she can do.", said Sunset.

"And if Sunset is absolutely certain about what she's doing, then that's good enough for us.", Rarity added with the rest agreeing with her.

They strolled down the hallway until they arrived at Nixie's door. Only one problem: locked.

"What do we do now?", Applejack asked to the group.

Not giving up, Sunset inspected the front door and thought about every possibility. She looked down and saw a doormat in front. She bent down and lifted the mat that revealed a spare key.

When Fluttershy saw Sunset unlocking the door, she began to reconsider what they were doing. "Isn't that technically... illegal?" She opened the door and everyone stepped into the apartment. "I don't think I want to do this."

Pinkie turned and saw how nervous her friend was. "Then just keep watch outside and let us know if anyone's coming."

"What should we be looking for here?", Rarity asked.

"Anything that proves that Nixie is up to something.", Sunset said to the whole group and began to rummage through her stuff.

"Look guys, evil or not, breaking into someone's home is still illegal.", Rainbow said.

Applejack sighed. "We know exactly what we're doing is wrong but..." She trailed off and Rainbow was waiting for her to finish the sentence but her friend just continued to look through some dusty books. Rainbow threw her hands up as a sign of giving trying.

After about fifteen minutes, the group found nothing that proved Sunset's finding and decided to call the plan off. They pick up everything they touched and put it back exactly where they found it so that Nixie wouldn't know that they'd been there.

Fluttershy walked into the apartment. "Did you find anything?"

Sunset sighed. "Nope."

"Great.", Fluttershy said. "Now we're criminals for no reason."

Out of plain curiosity, Pinkie looked underneath the couch and found a tattered old backpack. She opened it up and looked through its contents.

"Pinkie!", Rarity shouted. "That's not ours so put it back before someone finds us."

All Pinkie could do was smile as she held up something of interest. It was a folder of papers that had the Canterlot High symbol on it. The girls gathered around Pinkie and skimmed through the documents. It looked like they were files that were confidential to the school.

"Why would Nixie have Canterlot High's files?", asked Rainbow asked.

Sunset picked up a file and gasped. "More importantly, why does she have files on _us_?!"

"WHAT?!", they all said in unison.

"It's here.", confirmed Sunset and handed out the documents. "Look, there's me, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash." When Rainbow Dash was handed her file, there was a big red circle drawn around the writing.

"Okay, this is weird.", Rainbow admitted.

"Guys.", Pinkie said with worry in her voice. She gestured for the group to gather round her as she held up a photograph. What they saw shocked them: two ponies.

Seeing the female pony, they could immediately recognise the blue skin and the dark blue and red hair. The answer that was at the back of Sunset's head the whole time finally became crystal clear. Memories of the black smoke engulfing the village and a rainbow blast being shot up in the sky flashed her through her mind.

Rainbow gulped. "Is-is that..."

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"What're doing in here?!"

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Next chapter: Someone's got some explaining to do.**_


	13. Chapter 12-Confrontation

Chapter 12-Confrontation

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Nixie zoomed out the door she sprinted down the street as she was more curious about what Jet wanted to talk to her about. Different possibilities raced through her mind but was terrified which one was true.

Once she reached the diner (after fifteen minutes of nonstop running) she paused outside to catch her breath. She collected herself and calmly made her way in. She immediately saw her brother waving her over to one of the booths.

He stood up as she walked over to him and the two of them embraced. Jet offered her the seat opposite him and she accepted. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while and they both decided that it was make or break time.

"So.", Jet started. "Do you wanna eat first or...?"

"No.", Nixie immediately answered. Jet was slightly taken back by her sudden response and she then decided to fix her implication. "You said that you wanted to talk to me about something?" Jet nodded. "Well I've got something important I need to tell you too."

"Don't worry.", he replied. "This'll be quick." His tone suddenly became more ominous making Nixie feel unsettled.

"Remember back in Equestria when you studied your shadow spell for years on end?" He didn't let her respond. "Well I wasn't a unicorn so I couldn't cast that spell, but that didn't mean that I couldn't understand magic. After digging through some ancient books, I found the spell I had you cast on your locket, which pretty much enhance your magic to the point where it was less painful when attempting to cast it."

"Where are you going with this?", Nixie interrupted.

Jet carried on like she wasn't even there. "So when we were sent here, your spell would've been limited since the lack of Equestrian magic. But I've seen that, with your interaction with the magic, you'd be regaining your real potential."

"Where's this going?"

He ignored her and his tone got more pressing. "So last night, when you were gone, it got me thinking. What with your interaction with the girls for three days and my past knowledge of your spell, I worked out that you should've gotten the magic a lot sooner. But for some reason you didn't."

Jet leaned in and Nixie began to feel more insecure and interrogated. "Do you know that reason... sis?"

Nixie just say there paralysed and Jet could read the answer on her face. He shrugged. "Stupid question. I mean, you'd never deceive me like that would you Nix?" His question suggested one thing, but his tone of voice implied the complete opposite.

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?", he asked.

Nixie's face hardened as she was done with Jet's mind games. She leaned in as well.

"Forget it Jet. You know exactly what."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nixie grabbed her bag and stormed out of the diner, leaving Jet with a disgusted look. He stood up and followed his sister down the street.

"Hey!", he called . Nixie rolled her eyes and kept walking, not wanting to confront her brother. He didn't give up, picked up the pace and forcefully grabbed her arm.

"Ow! Jet! You're hurting me!"

"Well I think someone owes a certain brother an explanation."

"There's not much to explain. I didn't want to hurt someone just to go back to a home I don't want anymore."

Jet released his grip and was dumbfounded. "You _don't_ want to go home?"

"No! I _don't_ want to go back to Equestria just so that you could get me to take it over again."

Jet couldn't believe what he just heard. "You think I wanted this just to take over Equestria again?! Nixie, last time we attempted to do that, it didn't exactly work out for us. I wanted you to do this so that we could go back and be _happy_ again." Nixie was slightly taken back. "When we saw each other last week, you looked freaking miserable."

"You wanna know why I was miserable?" Jet was all ears. "Because three years ago, my own brother abandoned me." Tears formed in her eyes that spent no time streaming down her face. She turned her back on Jet and continued walking down to her apartment.

Her words hit Jet hard like a spear through the heart, but didn't want to admit and show that he was completely in the wrong.

"Wait!" He caught up to her and stood in front of her to block her path. "You're not exactly innocent in this either."

Nixie scoffed. "Oh really? Why's that?"

"All I want is for us to be together, but you're not even giving it a chance."

"Yeah and you never gave this _world_ a chance. The fact that I'm right here supporting myself shows that it _is_ possible for us to make a living here. Rainbow Dash and her friends showed me that. Even though life here may suck at times, friends can help you through those dark times if you let them."

"Wait.", Jet interrupted. "Is _that_ why you're acting like this? Because of those girls?!"

Nixie was shocked about how Jet was talking about her friends. Those were the friends that showed her that she couldn't let other people control her life. The friends that taught her dark magic wasn't the answer. If only Jet could see that.

"Those "girls" are my friends!"

Jet scoffed. "Are you seriously choosing them over me?!"

"No!", she snapped. "I'm choosing friendship over darkness."

"Friendship?", he asked, like he didn't even know the definition.

Nixie softened her tone. "Jet. If you trust me for once, and give it a chance, you won't regret it. I promise." She tried to reason with her brother and show him that he doesn't have to use magic in order to get what he wanted. Jet and Nixie both knew that there was something missing in their hearts, and that was each other. Everything was okay as long as they were together, even in their darkest times.

He paused, staring his sister in her eye. All this time, she didn't want to go through the plan and lied right to his face. What's worse, she even wanted to avoid him. He just wanted his little sister back with him. Where she belonged. But she just had to go and make those "friends" who just pulled Nixie even further away from him. Sure, he knew it wasn't really like that, but in the fight to get his sister back nothing could stop him.

Except Nixie herself.

"You know Nixie.", he said. "You really have changed."

Maybe it's for the best.", she replied blankly.

0o0o0o0o0ooo0o00

The two entered the apartment complex and into the elevator where the two stood in awkward silence. Nixie pulled her keys out. "So you'll just get your stuff."

"And then I'm gone.", Jet finished.

"Right."

The door opened and they walked down the hall and rounded the corner to the apartment. Jet made Nixie stop in her tracks.

"You do realise abandoning the plan won't make the magic you casted disappear? That girl is still exposed to it."

And that scared Nixie since she didn't really know how to undo the damage she had done. But she wouldn't let Jet know that.

"You let me worry about that."

Suddenly, the two could see that Nixie's apartment door was a crack open. The two siblings shared a concerned and scared look and Nixie took no time racing to the door and swung it open.

Bursting in, she saw six familiar friends gathered around Jet's backpack. Her nightmare was coming true.

"What're you doing in here?!", she called out.

All six faces turned to face her.

Some were shocked.

Some were mad.

And some were _very_ mad.


	14. Chapter 13-Shattered

Chapter 13-Shattered

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

 **This was, hands down, the hardest chapter to write so far (yet this chapter was the one I had planned out from the get go).**

 **Enjoy!**

This was it. The last thing Nixie wanted. Her friends and her brother in the same room with both unable to look at her.

Nixie could see the girls all surrounding Jet's backpack with individual documents in their hands which could only mean one thing: the secret's out. _Great. Just freaking great._ She saw how some of the girls, like Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, seemed like they were now scared to Nixie's presence as if she were a completely different person. Others like, Sunset, Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked pretty mad. But looking at them, she could sense one emotion present in all of them: betrayal.

Then there was Jet. He had seen glimpses of Sunset and the HUmane 5 and even saw their counterparts back in Equestria. There they were, all six of them. The ones who, through his eyes, tore his little sister away from her.

Both sides stood there in silence, waiting for the other to begin talking. But Nixie knew that she couldn't stand there forever. She had to own up to her, and her brother's, mistakes.

"Rainbow Dash.", said Nixie, a little scared of the situation.

"Nixie.", said Rainbow.

"Nixie.", said Sunset, who was now a hundred percent sure of who Nixie was.

Rainbow looked at the boy next to her and recognised him from the photo in Nixie's locket.

"Jet?", she asked.

"Jet?!", asked everyone aloud.

"Nixie.", Jet said, with his teeth gritted as he couldn't believe his sister told them about him.

"Pinkie!" Pinkie popped up between the siblings and her friends, who just stared at her. "What? I felt left out."

Nixie sighed and shook her head. "It wasn't supposed to be this way.", she simply said.

"What is that supposed to mean?", asked Rarity.

She opened her mouth to reply but Jet cut her off. "Save it Nix. We don't have to explain ourselves to them."

"Can someone tell me what in tarnation is going on?", Applejack demanded.

Sunset knew exactly what was going on. "They're Nixie Dust and Jet Rider.", she revealed. "They were banished from Equestria a few years back."

"Equestria?", Rainbow Dash asked. She turned to Nixie. "Is that true?"

"Maybe?", Nixie replied, making it sound like a question.

"So you've been lying to us? This whole time?"

No answer.

"Nixie! How could you?"

"We welcomed you with open arms.", said Rarity who was holding back tears.

"I thought we were friends.", whimpered Fluttershy and took no effort to conceal her pain.

It killed Nixie to see her friends look at her that way. For them to _feel_ that way crushed her like a bug. She never wanted anyone to get hurt, but when you had a power like she did, it was impossible not to.

"No!", she exclaimed. "It wasn't supposed to be this way!"

"Then what was it supposed to be like?", Pinkie asked, wearing a frown on her face.

"Yeah Nix.", said Jet, who was still pressing for answers. "How was this supposed to go?"

All Nixie could do was stutter as she found it hard to formulate a sentence. She couldn't find any strength to explain anything to anyone. Looking at the people before her, images of her dream flashed through her vision. The sight of Jet's sinister scowl, the girls' damaged demeanour and the flaming fire blast was all she could see.

Seeing that this was going nowhere, Sunset decided to ask the girl another question, being careful not to spook the shaken teen. "Nixie. Did you cast a spell on Rainbow Dash?"

Then all their gazes tore through Nixie, threatening to rip her soul apart into a million pieces. Betrayal and desperation could be seen, loud and clear, in Rainbow's eyes as they were pleading for the answer she wanted. Her breathing began more frantic as she felt as if a panic attack was coming. She never meant any harm to anyone. She just wanted things to go back to the way they were. But now, it looked like it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Yes.", she said point blankly.

All six girls gasped in unison and were trying to comprehend what was going on. She could see their expressions becoming more and more angry. She couldn't really blame them, I mean, she was casting a spell on their friend.

"Oh my gosh.", Fluttershy whispered.

"What did you do?", Applejack asked as she put a hand on Rainbow's shoulder.

Nixie was full on tearing up now and looked down at her locket. It was glowing black once again, but the aura was travelling up and down all over her body. All she could do was inspect herself all over. Jet's feeling were mixed: gobsmacked and ecstatic.

That could only mean one thing.

 _No!_ , Nixie thought. _Not now!_

The six girls stepped back in fear. "Well that doesn't look good.", Pinkie pointed out.

The aura faded and Nixie looked at Jet and then her friends. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. She had to get away.

"I'm sorry...", she mumbled.

Quick as a flash, she bolted out the door and raced down the stairs, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Nixie!", everyone called out.

Without hesitation, Jet stormed out after his sister to make sure that she didn't get herself hurt. The girls didn't know what to do but, before they could decided what to do, Rainbow Dash raced out the door to follow Nixie. Her friends went to follow after her but were already lagging behind Rainbow, due to her speed.

Nixie had no idea where to go without anyone figuring out where she would've gone. She could already hear everyone rushing after her so she had no time to think.

She just had to run.

0oo0oooo000o0o0o0o0

Once Jet reached the outside of the complex, his little sister was out of sight. She could've gone anywhere. But he couldn't lose her. _Not again._ He looked two ways where Nixie would've gone and decided to go left.

Rainbow Dash was next to leave and saw Jet running in the opposite direction. She looked right and figured that Nixie would've gone into town. She was already almost half way there when her friends emerged as well. They continued to follow her, hoping that no harm would come to their friend.

oooo0o0o0ooo0o000o0

Rainbow Dash searched every possible place that was open in town that day, but her efforts seemed to be fruitless. The rest of the gang had lost track of Rainbow due to her constant moving about which caused them to lose sight of her as well.

She put her hands on her knees and sighed, finally being able to catch her breath. She was just about ready to give up but, as if on cue, heard whimpering, mumbling and sobbing around the corner. She turned into the alleyway and saw a young girl behind the dumpster curled up in a ball.

The girl could hear Rainbow's oncoming footsteps and her head immediately snapped up. Rainbow could see how red and puffy Nixie's eyes were and mascara was dripping down her face so much that almost both of her cheeks were completely black. Even though Rainbow was more than just mad, a part of her knew that Nixie was a good person who had a huge amount of regret.

Suddenly, Nixie scrambled away from Rainbow and up to her feet, trying to keep her distance. "No! Get away from me!"

Rainbow's eyes widened at her manic state and could see the affect this situation had on her mind. But she wanted to know more. She _deserved_ to know more.

"Okay.", she said. "See? I'm moving away." She put her hands up and backed away a couple steps as she tried to get Nixie to move forward a few.

"I'm _really_ sorry...", she mumbled.

"Why'd you do it Nixie?" The girl remained silent. "Come on. You owe me at least that."

Nixie turned her head back to Rainbow Dash but refused to look her in the eye. She was right. She had to know. It was definitely one of those moments where Nixie just wanted the magic to go away. For her to be normal. But it was too late. It was now a part of her.

"I-I-I I...", she stuttered. "I just wanted to go home." The two knew exactly what home she was talking about. "I needed the magic to open the portal but had to cast a shadow spell to gain it."

"Shadow spell? Nixie what did you do to me?!" Her voice startled Nixie, but Nixie knew that she could never justify her evil actions. "What did you do?", she asked a little calmer.

"You need to know what I did was not what I wanted. I don't want this anymore."

"Rainbow Dash!", a voice called out. Her friends were coming.

Nixie and Rainbow looked down at the former pony's hands that were glowing at their darkest. All she could do was put her hands on her face and sob uncontrollably.

"Nix. Let's just go talk this out with the rest of the guys and find a way to fix this." She began to reach out to gently take her arm.

She jerked away from her grasp but the teen was too persistent. "I can't. I really can't. It's too late."

Rainbow finally grabbed her wrist. "It's not." Nixie tried to wriggle out of her grip but the athlete was too strong. "Come on!"

Without feeling it, Nixie's power was charging up with her dark magic, just like back home. As the rest of her friends rounded the corner to see what was going on, Nixie finally broke out of her grasp.

"I said _NO_!" Her free hand reached out to Rainbow Dash where a dark ball of energy was released and spread itself through and around Rainbow's chest. The impact sent her flying to the feet of her friends, unconscious.

"Rainbow Dash!", they all yelled. They all rushed to their friend's side, trying to comprehend what Nixie did.

Nixie stared at the knocked out teen with shock and her mouth wide open. She looked down at her hands and clasped her hands on her head, wanting to pull out her hair. Suddenly, she felt her necklace become heavier as if it gained new power.

 _Oh no._ It did. _Her power._

The gang looked up at her with complete fear and disgust. "What did you do Nixie?!"

Sunset stood up and slowly approached Nixie, but couldn't bear the gang seeing her for what she truly was. "Stay away from me!", she exclaimed. "Stay away before I hurt you too!"

She bolted further down the alley and, without thinking it through, Sunset ran after her. When they were about to reach the exit to the road, she managed to grab Nixie's arm. The young girl was yelling and flailing about.

"No! Please! You don't understand! I'm _dangerous_!" When she finally escaped, the two toppled to the ground giving Nixie the chance to escape and disappeared from the scene.

Sunset lifted her head from the ground and groaned from the pain. Looking in front of her, she saw Nixie's locket and approached it. Remembering Nixie's reaction to it the previous night, she decided not to touch the engravings and cautiously picked it up by the silver chain and stuffed it in her jack pocket.

She rushed back to the gang where she saw them all lifting up the still unconscious Rainbow. They looked her over with worried looks and were terrified of what had happened to her.

"Come on.", said Sunset frantically and gave them a hand. "We've got to help her."

 **Remember to leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

 _ **Next Chapter: Things are definitely not getting any easier for the gang.**_

 **XXX**


	15. Chapter 14-Manifestation

Chapter 14-Manifestation

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

The girls had taken Rainbow Dash back to the house who was now beginning to drift in and out of consciousness. They set her down on the couch for her rest and she had a temperature so high it would threaten to burst a thermometer. Due to the fact that she was sent flying into concrete a crimson bruise appeared on her forehead.

Fluttershy walked over to her and handed her a cold cloth and, after a bit of prying, Rainbow held it to her head and winced at the contact as the pain shot through her mind.

"Guys I'm telling you. I'm fine…", Rainbow said but trailed off at the last part as she closed her eyes.

"If by fine you mean sent flying to the ground and I don't know… having dark magic blasted at you then yeah. You're fine.", Applejack sarcastically commented.

Rainbow groaned at her statement and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I can't believe Nixie would do that.", said Pinkie.

"I still can't think of _why_ she would do that.", added Rarity.

"She said it had something to do with using my magic to go back to Equestria.", Rainbow revealed.

"Well that doesn't give her the right to use her magic like that.", Fluttershy said in a serious tone.

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes she realised that they were a member short. "Wait. Where's Sunset Shimmer?"

"While you were out, Sunset wrote to Twilight asking her about the magic she used on you and what we could do to… get it out of you.", Applejack informed.

Rainbow grabbed a nearby pillow, buried her face in her and let out a muffled groan.

 **Meanwhile in Ponyville…**

The sun was now setting as the moonlight was now bestowed upon the citizens who were tucking themselves in. Inside the castle was Spike the dragon, who was already sound asleep, and Princess Twilight Sparkle who was relaxing on her bed and reading a book. Things in Equestria had been hectic recently so Twilight needed the chance to kick back and relax for a while.

Suddenly, the book on her bedside table began vibrating beside her and realised that Sunset Shimmer was sending her another message. Ever since her last visit to the human world, Twilight had been mentoring Sunset with her studies of friendship. It wasn't exactly the same way as Celestia had taught her but it worked out nicely. Twilight was extremely proud of what she had accomplished ever since.

She flipped the book open, expecting to see another request but instead saw a cry for help.

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _Two ponies from Equestria, Nixie Dust and Jet Rider, have been living in here this whole time and I'm afraid we've got a real problem on our hands. She somehow had the magic to cast a spell on Rainbow Dash and we're worried that it has created some serious trouble._

 _We need to know what has happened and how we can undo what has been down. Please get here as soon as you can._

 _Your friend,_

 _Sunset Shimmer._

After Twilight read what had happened, she gasped when she remembered the names of those two ponies. It had been years since she had faced them and never thought that she would have to again.

 _It doesn't make sense._ , she thought. _The Elements of Harmony got rid of them ages ago. Unless…_

Twilight then hypothesised that the Elements never destroyed Nixie and Jet, but instead accidentally teleported them into the human world. And now Nixie had her magic back, meaning that it could cause serious trouble.

She rushed into her library and packed any book on dark magic and a small bio on the ponies into a small bag. Skimming through the books, she couldn't wrap her head about what was going. Sure, she never knew Nixie, but she knew that the girl wasn't pure evil unlike other creatures she faced. Even with Jet, she saw a light in both of them but was overpowered by the darkness.

She activated the portal and contemplated taking Spike with her but then remembered that he was fast asleep in his bed and didn't want him to wake up to face what was in store. She steadied her resolve and ran head first into the portal.

o0o0ooooo000oo000

Sunset sat against the pedestal, clutching her book tightly to her chest. It was now almost nightfall in Canterlot and she already began to feel the chilling breeze. She turned to see to see the portal ripple as a young girl burst through into the ground. It was none other than Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight!", she said as she helped the girl up to her feet and the two then embraced in a hug.

Twilight gripped her head. "I'm never going to get used to that."

Sunset chuckled but remember the task at hand. "Thank goodness you're here. We're really worried about what happened."

"Don't worry." Twilight picked up her bag and displayed one of the books. "Hopefully one of these will give us the solution."

"Then let's get going.", said Sunset and the two raced back.

ooo00o0o0o0o0000ooo

Whilst Sunset was gone, Rainbow Dash got up from the couch to go to the bathroom but even then was she still drowsy enough to lose her footing on the steps.

"Just um… be careful.", said Fluttershy. Rainbow and even the rest of the five stared at her.

"It's just the bathroom. I don't plan on doing anything crazy anytime soon."

Once she finished up, she went to go wash her hands. She lightly touched her head and it burned her like a flame. She splashed a ton of cold water on her face but to no avail. Even though she was too stubborn to admit it, Rainbow Dash could tell that this whole "dark magic blown towards her" thing was a serious deal. She rubbed her head where the bruise was and thought back to what happened a few hours back. A small part of her wanted to forgive Nixie for what she had done, but being the subject to dark magic, lied to, thrown to the ground and being barely able to stay awake was piling up against her greatly.

Suddenly, a chuckle snapped Rainbow from her thoughts. She looked around and saw no one and just assumed it was her imagination.

"Over here Rainbow Dash.", the voice went again. She paid more attention this time and realised that the voice came from right in front of her.

What she saw made her back up into the wall.

The reflection from her dream had now started to talk to her and had the exact same look. Rainbow squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them, expecting the thing to be gone. It was still live and talking.

It laughed again. "Oh Rainbow. Don't deny it. You can't escape _you_.", she said, putting emphasis on the 'you' part.

Rainbow shook her head. "No. You're not _me_.", she said with determination. "You're _not real_. You're _not possible_."

"You're clearly mistaken Rainbow. Of course I'm possible. I'm standing right here talking to you. I'm just merely a… manifestation of you and Nixie's dark magic fused together."

Rainbow was now both terrified and confused about what was going on. "Wait how do you know about-"

She was cut off by her mirror self. "I'm you, Dash. Obviously I would know who Nixie is. Speaking of whom-" She looked herself over. "Her magic has definitely reached new boundaries. It's not every day you can see someone spring to life like this."

"Uh huh.", she said nodding nervously. She bolted to the door to escape but, with the flick of her mirror self's hand, the door was now locked. Rainbow Dash tried to open it but it was useless. She looked at the mirror with annoyance.

"And there's plenty more where that came from."

"Alright. I don't know exactly how you are possible or how to get rid of you but-" She was cut off by her doppelganger again.

"Get rid of me?", she asked with a hint of genuine sadness in her voice. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to make a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes. You see, Rainbow Dash, there is now a darkness in your heart that it absolutely magnificent. But, unfortunately, it's repressed by all that light, happiness and friendship stuff. Ugh even thinking about it makes me sick. Anyways I can help you embrace that darkness if you just let me."

All Rainbow could do was stare at her reflection. "Okay first of all, you're crazy to think I'd let that happen. Second of all, you're crazy. And lastly… you're just crazy."

"Wow.", said the reflection. "And here was me thinking you were cool. But there's one little thing you don't get."

"And what's that?"

"You're acting like you have a choice in the matter."

Suddenly, the reflection transformed into a flame of darkness that immediately shot out of the mirror and towards Dash. Before she could even jump out of the way, the flame was quick enough to absorb into Rainbow's heart which soon spread all over her body and then finished at her head. As the darkness spread, Rainbow began to take the form of her mirror self, where her body became much darker and her clothes had a more black and grey scheme to it. Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and spread her fingers out as if she were getting used to them for the first time. She looked herself over and laughed maliciously.

 _Wha- what have you done to me?_ , a voice in her head screamed. 'Rainbow' laughed again. _You've… possessed me!_

"Ding ding! We have a winner!", 'Rainbow's' voice said, but another voice was coming out of her mouth as well. "Maybe it's for the best. This way you won't have to miss out on the fun." The imposter unlocked the door with her magic. She looked at the people below the stairs without them noticing her and smiled.

'Rainbow' heard the voice gasp in her mind. _Don't dare hurt them!_

"Poor Rainbow Dash. Afraid that I'm gonna do something awful to your "friends"?"

The house then went silent when the rest of the gang saw Sunset enter with Twilight right behind her. The girls ran to the princess to give her a hug.

Twilight's smile then disappeared. "Where's Rainbow Dash?", she asked.

"She upstairs.", said Fluttershy and Twilight nodded in response.

She put her bag onto a nearby table and emptied its contents. She picked up one of the books she had on the different types of evil magic.

"Alright.", the princess said. "It says in here that if we can neutralise the magic inside of her before it has any everlasting effects then it would get rid of the magic for good."

"Okay.", said Sunset. She turned to the group. "Has anything like that happened since I left?"

"No.", said Applejack. "Not that we know-"

She was cut off mid sentence by a blast that was directed to the middle of the huddle. They all jumped back in fear before it could hit them. They all frantically scanned the house to find the source until the settled on Rainbow Dash walking down the stairs.

"Does _that_ answer your question?", 'Rainbow' said, but everyone else couldn't seem to recognise her voice and, for a minute, didn't believe that it was their friend due to her dark grey form and red eyes.

"Rainbow Dash?", asked Fluttershy. "Is that you?"

"Of course.", 'she' replied. "Don't you recognise me?"

"It's kind of hard to, what with the new look and all.", said Rarity.

"Oh.", 'Rainbow' said. "You mean this?" She held out a hand and a dark purple ball appeared in her grasp. Without hesitation, she threw it towards them but they all ducked out of the way causing the ball to blast the door off its hinges.

"What happened to Rainbow?", exclaimed Applejack who took refuge behind the couch.

"I think the magic messed with her head or something.", said Sunset.

Twilight stood up, unfazed by what had happened and stood opposite from her friend. She talked in a calming voice. "Rainbow Dash it's me, Twilight. The magic has taken over your heart but I know you're still in there. You have to fight it."

'Rainbow Dash looked up at her with complete hatred and disgust. "Shut up princess.", she spat.

Her friends were completely shocked by the girl's words. Even though that it wasn't really their Rainbow Dash, they still heard and saw the same person. Twilight winced at her words but didn't let it show.

She continued. "Rainbow, this isn't you. You need to snap out it."

Suddenly, the girl lost her footing for a couple of seconds and squeezed her eyes shut. She then blinked a few times and her blood red eyes flicked back to their natural magenta.

She looked up in confusion. "Twilight?", she said in her real voice.

Everyone had a glimmer of hope in their eyes as their friend was coming back to them.

She then gritted her teeth and clutched her head in her hands as her eyes returned to their sickly tone. "Shut up!", she yelled. "Rainbow Dash is gone! And there's no bringing her back!"

She threw her arms down which caused the floor of the house to shake and for everyone to topple over each like dominoes. Without wasting time, 'Rainbow' pushed past Twilight and bolted out the door. Before they could follow her, she disappeared in a swirl of flames.

All everyone could do was gasp in devastation and shock.

"Well.", said Pinkie. "That's new."

 **So. That happened.**

 _ **Next Time: Its a race against time to save Rainbow Dash but the gang are missing one important factor.**_

 **XXX**

 **(P.S. Leave a comment saying if you saw** ** _any_** **of this coming).**


	16. Chapter 15-Solution

Chapter 15-Solution

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Jet had spent every waking moment of the day searching the entire town, and beyond, for Nixie. When nightfall came, he was still determined to find her and didn't care for his weariness. He would search to the end of the world and back if it meant keeping what remained of their family together. But once he searched every nook and cranny, he finally had to give it up.

His search took him back to the apartment where so much anger was brewing inside of him. He had never felt so mad before. He could've blamed anyone for what had happened but he wasn't blaming them. It was his plan. His fault. And Nixie was supposed to be his responsibility. He was the only family she had left and now she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

He balled up his fists as his eyes darted across the room until they fixed onto a lamp on a nearby table. With all the anger in the world, and more, he grabbed the object and violently threw it to the ground, letting out a feral scream. Everything was in his way and had to be destroyed. He practically tore the place apart and the apartment looked like a tornado happened there alone. Once he ran out of things to destroy, Jet hopelessly collapsed to the floor, uncaring of the mess around him. He began to sob and cry out Nixie's name uncontrollably, begging for her to come back. He looked to the side and pulled the picture from his bag which just deepened his sorrow.

That was back when he could make his little sister smile happier than ever. Whenever things were bad for them (which was almost everyday) he did his best to cheer Nixie up. She was his family. It was his job to look after her. But then he got them sent to the human world and instead of making her smile, he made her cry.

 _Cry._

He brought the picture to his lips and whimpered out a, "I'm sorry Nix. I'm _so_ sorry."

ooo0o0o000oo0o0o0oo

After 'Rainbow Dash's' little exit, the gang quickly huddled around the table and scrambled for the books. They each picked one up and flicked through the pages, trying to find a solution to the problem that arose.

Applejack groaned and shut one of the books. "This is hopeless. We've looked through all of these books and not one of them tells us anything we don't know already."

Twilight put her book down and propped her elbows up on the table. "If I'm being completely honest here, not even Starswirl the Bearded faced this kind of magic. It's like nothing I've ever seen."

"But we _did_ see it once.", said Sunset. Everyone turned to look at her. "Back in Equestria, you faced Nixie and Jet before their plan even succeeded. You and your friends were in the midst of it when it was going on. Did you notice anything that was similar with Dash?"

Twilight rubbed her chin as she thought back to that day. She remembered rushing into that defenceless village with each of her trustworthy friends by her side. When they were at the outskirts, they could see a black smoke rising above them, which screamed 'something bad is going down'.

"I think so.", she said. "The ponies were engulfed by some kind smoke which began to turned their coats grey and their eyes red. Exactly what happened to Rainbow Dash. But we stopped it before the process was complete."

"Then I'm assuming what happened to Rainbow was the finished process.", Rarity suggested. Twilight nodded in agreement.

"But there's one thing I don't understand.", added Fluttershy. "If the Magic of Friendship is what protects us against dark magic, then why did it work on Rainbow Dash?"

"I'm assuming Nixie's been casting that spell ever since we since we met her and it's been chipping away at Dash the whole time.", Applejack theorised.

"Sooo...", interrupted Pinkie as she mumbled to herself like she was doing calculations in her head before she settled on a conclusion. "Three days exposure to dark magic equals... whatever she is now."

"Hmm.", mumbled Twilight. "Sunset Shimmer. Can I see Nixie's necklace?"

Sunset nodded and reluctantly pulled the pendant out by the chain and set it down at the table. "None of you touched it right?", Twilight asked to everyone. They all shook their heads.

Twilight kept a close eye on the locket and thought there was a strange vibe to it. It was clearly infused with dark magic but there was something else...

 _Here goes nothing._ , she thought. In the blink of an eye, she grabbed it by the engraving and everybody began to panic as they expected something like an explosion to happen.

But nothing. Nothing happened.

"My theory is right."

"What theory?", asked a curious Sunset.

She set the necklace down. "If Nixie had the same powers as she did back in Equestria and this pendant was completely infused with dark magic, the same thing should've happened to me. You told that me Nixie used this to gain the magic to open the portal, right?" They all nodded. "So what if that blast was also what absorbed Rainbow's magic and necklace has now stored it."

Soon, everyone began to collect the dots. Fluttershy was the first to catch on. "So no magic to protect Rainbow Dash means..."

"The dark magic takes her over.", finished Rarity.

The group stood around the necklace for a brief moment trying to take in the devastating discovery.

"Now we know that Rainbow's magic is in that necklace and that's the cause for her transformation. So would getting that magic back inside her turn her back?", asked Applejack.

"It's the best chance we got.", replied Sunset.

"Yay!", Pinkie squealed. "Then how do we use the locket to give the magic back?"

"That. I don't know.", said Twilight. "I mean, the only one we've seen use this necklace and the magic inside of it, is Nixie."

"And we don't exactly know _how_ to use it.", commented Rarity, who kept her eye on the necklace.

"So the only one who can save Rainbow Dash...", said Sunset, realising the full scope of things. "Is Nixie herself."

 **Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

 _ **Next Time: Building up to the penultimate battle, the gang part ways to find both Nixie and Rainbow Dash, but is it all too late?**_

 ** _Will Nixie forgive herself for what she has done? Will Jet be redeemed for his actions? And more importantly, will the Magic Of Friendship prevail over one of their own friends?_**

 **XXX**


	17. Chapter 16-Falling To The Ground

Chapter 16- Falling To The Ground

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

 **Here it is. The longest chapter of the story and the moment we've been building up to. It seems this fanfic is coming close to the end and that saddens me :( On a lighter note, thanks to everyone who have read, reviewed, followed or whatever this story. It really means a lot you have been enjoying the story.**

 **Alrighty. Let's go.**

Once the plan had been talked through, Twilight, Sunset and Fluttershy went one way to find Nixie and Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie went another to track down Rainbow Dash and keep her occupied.

Twilight's group searched all over for Nixie, thinking of every possible place that she could've gone to.

"Do you think she would've gone home?", asked Twilight, a little breathless.

Sunset shook her head. "Based on what happened there earlier, I doubt she would go back there anytime soon."

"But we've looked everywhere. There's no other place she could be.", Twilight sighed.

Then a thought hit Fluttershy. "What if Nixie hasn't been sitting in one place?" Sunset and Twilight were intrigued by her suggestion. "What if she wasn't in one place before and is now?"

"Well if that's the case, what's the one place we haven't looked yet?", Twilight asked.

After a moment of thinking, the answer came to all three of them almost simultaneously. "The school!", all three said.

oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0ooo000

Nixie had arrived at the steps of Canterlot High and knelt down onto the steps and sobbed for ten minutes straight. She attempted to cease her crying, but it was useless. Whenever she would finally get a grip, images of both her dream and reality came crashing over her like a wave. Her eyes were now completely red and her cheeks soaked from crying.

Rain began to fall onto the town and her clothes became absolutely drenched and was frozen to the bone. But Nixie didn't care so she just buried her face in her sleeves.

"Nixie?", a soft voice called out to her. She looked up and saw that the voice belonged to Sunset Shimmer. Behind her was Fluttershy and...

 _Princess Twilight Sparkle._

She quickly backed away, but the railings were preventing her from moving any further. "Don't come near me.", she whimpered.

"It's okay Nixie. We're not going to hurt you.", Fluttershy soothed.

Twilight stepped forward. "And you don't have to worry about hurting us."

"What're you doing here?", Nixie asked.

The three girls sat beside her. "It's about Rainbow Dash-", Sunset started.

"Is she okay?", Nixie immediately interrupted. They all exchanged worried looks and Nixie knew what they meant. "What? What happened?" No answer. "What did I do?!" She was on the verge of breaking down crying again.

"You see.", said Twilight. "I heard about what happened and I'm afraid it's bad." Nixie's nails were threatening to dig through her jacket and into her skin. "Your necklace succeeded in absorbing Rainbow's magic, but at a cost, your dark magic has transformed her."

When she heard the word "transformed", Nixie knew that she was referring back to the same thing she was doing several years back. She never wanted any harm to come to anyone, but now she badly hurt one of her only friends who could be gone forever.

"Oh my gosh.", she whispered. "What have I done?!" She collapsed to the ground and her crying had reached a new level. Fluttershy came down and put a consoling arm around her shoulder.

It was terrible for them to see Nixie like that. They all knew that she wasn't evil, but just a misled teenager. She was someone who wanted friends and lost them in the process. And no one deserved that.

"But there is a way to save her.", Sunset revealed. Nixie looked up at her and Sunset could swear that she saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "We can do what we can to fend her off, but you're the only one who can take away the dark magic and give Rainbow Dash the Magic of Friendship back to her."

Nixie stood up and rubbed her forehead, trying to take in the situation amongst them: Rainbow Dash's life rests on her.

"So, basically, I'm the only one who can save her?"

"Yeah.", Twilight confirmed.

Nixie shook her head. "I don't know if I can do it. Sure, I know how to use the dark magic, but I don't know how to give _her_ magic _back_." She could see the disappointment fall upon the people before her and the sight made her cringe on the inside.

"Nixie.", said Twilight. "We _know_ you can do it. You just need to trust yourself. If you don't, it won't get you anywhere."

"But how can I use my magic for good when all it does is destroy. It's always been inside me. Because I'm evil." Nixie put her hands over her face and sighed hopelessly.

"You're not evil.", Fluttershy insisted as she put a hand on her shoulder. "You're a good person, with a kind heart. There is a good kind of magic inside of you, but you can't let the darkness become more powerful."

Nixie scoffed. "Even if I am a good person it won't change the things I've done."

Sunset walked up to Nixie and gripped her by the shoulders. "Nixie, look at me." The girl complied and opened her eyes. She saw Sunset wear a warm smile. "I know what it's like to regret all of the terrible things you've done in the past. And I know what it's like to feel like you've got no chance at friendship or redemption. But look at me now. I've got friends who helped me onto my feet and _forgave_ me for what I did. Sure, it wasn't that easy. It took some time but, the first step in forgiveness, is to forgive _yourself_."

She released Nixie from her hold to let her think about what to do. After a while, she was still a tad reluctant.

Twilight held out her pendant, which now scared Nixie when she looked at it. Back at the struggle with Sunset Shimmer in the alley, she intentionally let the necklace go so that she could be rid of her magic. But it was always there. Now, none of it mattered. Rainbow Dash needed her.

"If you think you've some bad things in the past-", said Twilight. "Maybe now would be a good time to start making amends."

Suddenly, car alarms and an explosion was heard in the distance, but it wasn't like any other. A small cloud of black smoke rose up and a bolt of lightning travelled through it. After a while, it started to sink to the ground, but a strange force was trying to make it happen again.

Fluttershy whimpered and Sunset consoled her. Nixie sighed and took the necklace from Twilight and put it around her neck. The pendant glowed out of nowhere, as if it was pleased to be back with its rightful owner.

"Alright.", she said, with complete determination in her eyes. "Let's do this."

0oo0oo0ooo000o0ooo

'Rainbow Dash' let out another wave of energy that rose up to the sky as well as hurling towards Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, who were tasked at distracting her whilst the others searched for Nixie. The possessed girl earlier obtained a dark power that allowed her to hover using the smoky aura to help her levitate. As she let out yet another attack, Applejack and Rarity dodged it and jumped in opposite directions. She then fixated on Rarity, who was doing her best to avoid the attacks.

Applejack called out to her from across the road. "Rarity, we're supposed to distract her, but that doesn't mean you can't use your magic to defend yourself!"

Rarity dove behind a smashed up car to shield herself from yet another blast. "Sorry Applejack, but it's kind of hard to when she's blasting fireballs at me every five seconds!" She quickly ducked her head down as 'Rainbow' released another force of energy by the car.

She laughed manically as she resumed to destroy the town. Applejack groaned. "If she wasn't possessed right now she'd be _so_ dead.", she said gritting her teeth.

"Over here Rainbow!", Pinkie yelled, waving at her friend and was looking at her as if she never changed. With no hesitation, she conjured up another attack and aimed it at Pinkie, who did not move an inch. When it seemed like she had been hit, Pinkie somehow appeared in a completely different spot, trying to get 'Rainbow's' attention again. When she attempted to destroy her again, she popped up in yet another spot. She repeated the charade a few more times until 'Rainbow' got increasingly agitated and gave up trying.

The three heard a sharp whistle behind them and turned to see Sunset, Twilight, Fluttershy and Nixie. When they saw Nixie, mixed emotions were rushing through all of them as they didn't know what to feel towards her. They all ran up to each other.

"'bout time you got here.", said Applejack.

Rarity panted and pointed towards the rampaging 'Rainbow Dash'. "She's not making things easier."

"So what's the plan?", asked Fluttershy.

Another blast was released near the gang and they all ran out of dodge. They hid behind a corner where 'Rainbow' couldn't see them. Twilight got their attention. "Okay. The plan is that we do our best to fend her off and give Nixie enough time to turn her back."

"You make sound so easy.", said Sunset.

"Ready?", the princess asked to everyone.

They all replied 'ready' with determination. All except for Nixie, who was fidgeting with her necklace. A lot of pressure had been put on her and she figured that she wasn't really ready. They looked to her and could see the nervousness in her eyes. Twilight gently rubbed her arm to provide some comfort as if it would take away her problems. The rest of her friends offered her an encouraging smile to show that they now trusted her. Even though she lied to and betrayed them, there were bigger problems to deal with, so they would have to set aside their differences for now.

 _What if I fail? What will we do then? No Nixie. Don't think like that. They're counting on me. I can do this._

"Ready.", she finally replied. The gang began to make their way back. "Everything's cool.", she whispered to herself. "Everything's totally cool. No pressure at all. Just don't freak out. Don't panic."

She failed.

Cautiously, they stepped back out onto the street, with no one except them and 'Rainbow Dash' present. The only sound amongst the silence was the howling wind that caused their hair to bellow behind their shoulders. By the look of her unfazed reaction to the gang's sudden reappearance, 'Rainbow' knew that they were hiding, like she was an animal patiently waiting for its prey to come out.

The gang looked up at their friend with determination in their eyes but inside, they were terrified. They never had expected that they would have to go up against one of their own friends. Even the thought of it scared them.

Nixie immediately locked eyes with 'Rainbow' and was absolutely shocked by the effect her actions had on her friend. Now Rainbow Dash was possessed and was replaced by... that. But that wasn't the Rainbow she knew. The real Rainbow Dash was kind, brave, courageous and would've done anything for her friends. That was the Rainbow Dash that protected Nixie, became her first real friend and taught her many valuable lessons in friendship. She would fight to get that Rainbow Dash back. And would even put herself at risk for her.

She laughed maliciously and all seven girls stepped forward. "Rainbow Dash!", Twilight called to the girl who was still flying above them. "We know you can hear us and you have to know that, whatever happens from here on, we're doing it for you." The rest of the group nodded in complete agreement.

'Rainbow' scoffed. "Well well. What have we got here?"

"We're here to get Rainbow Dash back.", said Pinkie.

"What're you talking about?", 'Rainbow' asked. "I'm right here." She powered up a ball of energy between her hands and aimed it at the group below. "And I'm here to stay!", she yelled as she hurled it towards them.

"Incoming!", Applejack exclaimed.

Right before it could hit them, the group jumped out of the way and scattered themselves across the street whilst Nixie sat behind a car looking at her locket from different angles, trying to figure out how to use it against her friend.

'Rainbow Dash' was now out of sight and Rarity and Pinkie were standing back to back as they tried to figure out where she would've gone. Pinkie saw her advance towards them and, in the heat of the moment, they channelled their powers and released a wave of energy that nullified her blast. The sudden wave startled Pinkie and Rarity, giving 'Rainbow' the chance to attack again. The two saw what was going on and somehow created some kind of force field around them, that surprised them.

Fluttershy was using her own power to defend herself from 'Rainbow's' magical blasts. Since she wasn't properly looking where she was going, she tripped and fell to the ground. Just as she was about to be met with certain doom, Applejack jumped out and countered 'Rainbow's' attack. The impact knocked 'Rainbow' back a bit and clutched her head in her hands.

 _Stop it!_ , a voice yelled in her head. _Don't hurt them!_

But 'Rainbow' shook the voice away and her eyes locked onto Twilight. She tried running away, but 'Rainbow' was too quick for her. She let out a blast near Twilight's feet and knocked her to the ground.

Twilight hit her head on the concrete that caused streaks of darkness to blur through her vision. She held a hand to her head and saw drops of blood on her fingers. She heard voices but they were washed out. A distant thought. What she didn't know was that it was Sunset Shimmer calling her name. She tried running to her friend, but 'Rainbow' knocked her down as well. The possessed teen began to conjure up a big ball of magic and aimed it at Twilight, who was still lying on the ground.

Sunset struggled to get up. "Twilight! Watch out!"

But it was no use. Twilight couldn't hear anything as she was drifting in and out of consciousness . She mustered enough strength to turn around but didn't have enough to make her escape.

"Watch out!", another voice called out. But was unfamiliar to Twilight. It was a boy's.

Suddenly, she felt two strong arms grip her and forcefully pulled her out of the way, right before the magic hit where Twilight's chest was on the ground.

The princess regained her bearings and got a good look at who saved her. She took a couple of seconds and gasped at the sight. He had dark blue skin and black hair where parts were highlighted blonde and was wearing a grey shirt with a black bolt on it. Even though she never met him, she recognised the face.

"Jet Rider?", she asked confused.

Jet nodded. "Princess."

The rest of the group re-grouped in the middle of the road, surprised to see Jet there.

"What're you doing here, Jet?", Sunset asked.

"Oh sure.", he said sarcastically. "No need to thank me for saving your friend." Sunset rolled her eyes. "Anybody could see _this_ -", he gestured to sight around them. "-from a mile away. So I figured you could use some help."

He and Nixie locked eyes. She was still hiding behind the car. After everything that had happened, her big brother didn't give up on her. She smiled at him and he smiled back, relieved that Nixie wanted him there. Whilst the gang resumed their fighting, Jet ran up to Nixie and sat next to her by the car.

"Hey.", he said.

"Hey.", she replied.

Jet wanted nothing more than to hold Nixie in his arms and never let go. To tell her how much she meant to him and what it meant to him that they were still together. But there was no time for that. There was something more important going on.

Applejack called out to the two of them. "How's that magic coming Nixie?! We don't know how long we can hold her for!"

"I just need a few more minutes!", she yelled.

He looked at her and then her necklace. "Do you know what you're doing with that?"

Nixie scrunched her face. "Um... well... not really. No."

Jet's eyes widened. "So you have no idea how to turn Rainbow Dash back to normal?"

"I'm... improvising."

He leaned back into the car. "It's official. We're doomed." Nixie ignored him and resumed fiddling with the necklace. "Well, what do you want _me_ to do?"

"Make yourself useful and hold her off whilst I figure out how to work this." Jet nodded and ran out with a brave face, but immediately ran back to his hiding spot when 'Rainbow' shot at him. Nixie face palmed herself.

'Rainbow Dash' laughed at the sight and went to resume her raging rampage. Suddenly, she felt magic being shot at her from different directions. She turned to see the entire group unleashing their own good magic on her, in order to give Nixie the time she needed to perform her spell.

She grunted. "What're you doing?!"

"We don't want to hurt you Rainbow.", Rarity warned.

"Don't worry. You won't.", she replied. She mustered most of her energy to push the girls off her and threw them to the ground. They all tried to help each other up, but were sustaining injuries. 'Rainbow' smirked and, whilst everyone was distracted, she conjured up the most powerful blast of energy she ever created and aimed it right at the center of the group.

The sight of the group being completely subdued killed Nixie on the inside. She couldn't get her necklace to work. Everything suddenly felt like it was moving in slow motion and could no longer hear anything around her. Jet's voice became a thought at the back of her mind. She then got the craziest idea.

Despite Jet's protests, Nixie immediately ran out onto the street just as 'Rainbow' was about to release the blast. Her necklace started charging up with this strange energy. She then felt an unfamiliar sensation travel up and down her body that ended at her hands and manifested into light energy. It felt as if electricity was surging through every cell of her body.

Just as the blast was about to hit her friends, Nixie stepped in front of them and magic from both her locket and hands was unleashed and beamed towards 'Rainbow'. The blast from the two of them hit each other and Nixie collapsed to the ground. The magic that hit 'Rainbow Dash' spread out over her body and her friends witnessed her natural form return and fell to the ground, unconscious.

The gang immediately rushed to the side and were relieved that Rainbow was back to normal but were concerned if she would be back to the way she was once she woke up.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and they could see that they returned to their natural magenta. Rainbow Dash winced and tried to sit up but was too weak. The gang slowly helped her up.

"Ya back with us?", Applejack asked.

Rainbow rubbed her head. "Mm. Yeah. I'm... I'm fine.", she said, a little downtrodden. "Thanks guys. For stopping... well, me." She paused. "How'd you pull it off?"

"We're not really sure.", said Fluttershy.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sudden sobbing coming from behind them. They turned to see Jet crying as he clutched Nixie's tiny, motionless, and lifeless frame to his chest.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	18. Chapter 17-Back To Normal

Chapter 17-Back To Normal

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

 **AHHHH! Just one (or two?) more chapter and we're done! Why does it have to end!**

 **Well here we are. The next chapter.**

Jet rocked back and forth, clutching Nixie in his arms, crying out uncontrollably. The Rainbooms were completely shell shocked by what had happened. Nixie risked her life to save them. Even after everything that had happened, they owed her their lives. Their hearts broke for Jet as he shook his sister's body as if it would suddenly wake her up.

They slowly approached him. "I'm sorry Nix. I'm so so sorry." He placed a long kiss on her hair. "Wake up Nix! Please just wake up!" His voice trailed off. "Don't leave me sis. You can't leave me, I need you." No response. The deafening silence killed Jet as he let out another painful cry.

Once they were by Jet's side, they got a proper look at Nixie. Her limp form looked so peaceful, too peaceful, that it almost terrified them, given what had transpired. Her face was now covered with nicks and bruises and blood dripping from her lips and nose.

Rainbow Dash gasped. "Oh my gosh Jet. I am so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Jet didn't respond. He was just staring his sister.

"It wasn't your fault Rainbow Dash.", Sunset said. "It wasn't really you."

"No.", she insisted. "I hurt Nixie. I'm the one who did this."

"No.", Jet interrupted, his voice sombre. "It wasn't you did this. It was... you know."

"Is she breathing?", Fluttershy asked.

That made Jet's head snap up. He was so shaken by what had happened that his mind didn't consider it. He pressed his ear to her lips, longing to hear her calm breathing. After an unsettling amount of time, a pained puff of air escape from her lips. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness!", exclaimed Jet. "She's breathing. Barely. But she's still here." His gaze went back to Nixie. "You gotta pull through. You hear me Nix? Just hold on."

"Let's get her outta here.", said Applejack.

Jet nodded and slipped an arm under Nixie's leg and around her shoulder and hoisted her up so that her head nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Lead the way.", he said.

ooo0000o0o0o0o0ooo0o000

They took Nixie and Jet back to Rainbow Dash's house, where they gently laid Nixie onto the bed for her to rest and Jet pulled up a chair to sit beside her.

"She'll pull through.", Twilight assured him.

"I know.", he replied blankly. "She's tough." He looked to Rainbow. "Is it okay if I spend the night? I just want to make sure she's alright." He never wanted to leave Nixie's side, because he was worried that, if she left his sight for just a second, she would somehow disappear into thin air.

"Of course.", said Rainbow Dash. Jet heaved a sigh of relief and thanked her. He looked back at his sister, took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips.

The gang had decided that they were all going to stay the night and would not leave until they knew that Nixie was okay. They all got under their blankets on the floor, but the only one who wasn't going to sleep was Jet.

"Jet, why don't you rest for a while?", Twilight suggested.

"She'll still be there in the morning.", Rarity added. But that wasn't the case.

They were right. He did need the rest, but Nixie needed _him_. "Just give me a minute."

'A minute' had dragged into hours and the gang were already out cold, exhausted from the day they had. A few hours later, Twilight had woken up from her slumber to see Jet, still awake, softly stroking Nixie's hair.

She smiled slightly at the sight and got up from the floor and sat on the opposite side of the bed. "She really means a lot to you."

"She means the world to me.", he whispered. "She's the only family I've got."

Twilight sighed. "I can't imagine being alone like that. With no one to take care of you. I'm sorry you two had to face that."

"It's okay. We've managed." He paused to correct himself. "Well, _she's_ managed. I've just been living rough."

She shook her head. "I can't believe in Equestria you two were suffering and I didn't help." That thought made Twilight feel guilty. She thought that if she knew about this crisis then they could've avoided all this trouble.

"I said it's okay. It didn't really bother us as long as we had each other." His face then formed a frown. "Then I came up with that stupid plan that led to our separation." Twilight realised that he was talking about what they were doing in Equestria. "I was sick of how ponies were treating us. Like we were dirt. Runts. Like we didn't matter. I guess that plan was just so we could be on top for once. No one was supposed to be hurt, but things do get out of hand." He bowed his head. "I guess that's the kind of person I am: evil."

That word hit Twilight hard. "Listen to me Jet. You and Nixie are not evil.", she said softly. "Everyone cans see that there is a powerful light inside of you. You just have to embrace it and not let darkness take over. Because the more you say to yourself that you're evil, the sooner you're going to think it's true."

Jet wiped a tear from his eye. "You really think I'm good?" Twilight nodded. He looked back at Nixie. Jet always knew that his sister was a good person. She was kind and generous and would've done anything to keep them together. But he took advantage of that to make her use the magic. Twice. He may not have a shot at redemption, but Nixie would still have a chance.

"Thanks Twilight. No wonder they made you a princess.", he chuckled.

The princess giggled. "No problem. Are you going to get some sleep?"

After gazing at Nixie for a while, he replied, "Yeah." But instead of sleeping on the floor, he grabbed a pillow and laid his head down on the bed, so that he was still close to her. He immediately felt drowsiness seep into his bones and soon drifted off into a restless sleep.

Twilight smiled and then let out a long sigh before drifting off again.

oo0o0o0oo00oo0ooo000o0o0o

The next morning, Nixie began to stir as she was waking up from her slumber. Her head twitched and she turned to see Jet asleep, holding her hand. She smiled lightly, but suddenly a pain in her body made her wince and squeezed Jet's hand. The contact made him immediately wake up and gasped when he saw Nixie's smile.

He grabbed her into a hug. "Nixie! Oh thank goodness! I thought you were gone!"

Nixie chuckled. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

The conversation between the two woke up Twilight and was relieved that Nixie was okay and began to wake everyone else up. "Guys wake up!" She shook everyone awake and, one by one, they all run up to the two siblings and embraced in a group hug.

She winced again. "Easy guys. I'm still tender." The gang broke up and part of Nixie shattered to pieces when she saw Rainbow Dash as she remembered what transpired the previous day. "Dash, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, it just got out of control."

Before Rainbow could reply, Jet spoke up. "If any should apologise, it should be me. I made Nixie do all of this. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. And I was hoping we could move past this and give this whole "friendship" thing a shot."

The gang all exchanged looks and nodded. "It may take some time-", said Rainbow. "-but I don't see why not." The two siblings smiled and embraced in another hug. Nixie then rubbed her chest, under her necklace, as a strange feeling came over her.

"What's wrong?", Sunset asked.

"I don't know.", Nixie replied. "I'm okay, but I also feel... different."

"What do you mean?"

Nixie paused, trying to come up with the right words. "Like... a part of me feels some weight has just been lifted from my heart." She clutched her pendant, and didn't feel the same dark magic she always felt before. She looked to Jet. "Do you think it's my necklace?"

Twilight rubbed her chin and thought back to when she touched the necklace. Due to the Magic of Friendship inside of it before, nothing bad happened, but now no one could feel even a dark energy come from it. But how could that be possible? Unless...

"Nixie. How exactly did you use that magic against Rainbow Dash?", she asked.

Nixie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It all happened so fast. You guys were in trouble and I panicked. I just felt this unfamiliar magic come out and... that was it. But I don't know how that's possible. Dark magic's the only one I know how to use."

Twilight shook her head. "You're wrong, Nixie. The magic you felt was your own Magic of Friendship. When we were all in trouble, you risked your life to save us, and that was when your own light magic manifested and fully overcame the evil."

"So...", Nixie replied. "You mean..." She thought back to the lifted weight from her necklace and no longer felt anything dark surging through her or her locket. "I don't have any dark magic in me anymore."

Twilight nodded happily. "Not even a sliver." Nixie sighed and leaned back into the pillow. She no longer had evil magic. She was powerless. She was finally _normal_.

Rainbow Dash broke the silence when she remembered something. "Oh Nix, while we're on the subject of dark magic, my dark evil reflection thingy: she's gone right? Forever?"

Nixie chuckled and leaned back up. "Yep. All gone."

Rainbow nodded. "Good, 'cause she was creeping me out."

Everyone laughed at the statement, relieved that it was all over.

"Well.", said Applejack. "We all got out of this alive. I believe that's definitely something worth celebrating."

That caught Pinkie's attention. "Did you say- " She zoomed out and arrived, activating a random party canon. "Celebrate?!" Everyone laughed except Jet, who was trying to comprehend how she just did that.

Nixie wanted to die laughing at his reaction. "Jet." She gestured towards the young girl. "Meet Pinkie Pie." She swung out of bed and stood up. "So, party at my place?"

"Oh right, Nixie.", Jet replied, remembering what he was doing there before. "About your apartment."

oo0o0o0o0000ooo0o0o00

The gang had spent the rest of the day celebrating that they had gotten rid of the dark magic and everything was back to normal. Nixie and Jet agreed that they would find their own place together and do their best to start things over. Twilight was proud of how far the two siblings had come, despite their differences and struggles. Even though what they did was unthinkable, she still liked to believe that there was still hope for them.

"Thanks guys.", Nixie said to the group. "For letting us start over."

"No problem.", Rainbow Dash replied. "I think we can all agree that everyone deserves a second chance."

"Not just that.", she said. "Thanks for saying that we could still be friends. You guys are the first friends I've had in... forever and it means a lot that you're sticking by despite what happened."

"That's what friends are for." The two then embraced in a hug, beginning to put the past behind them. They broke apart. "Besides, you just joined us in a battle of death lasers and magical friendship beams, so we're all pretty much bonded for life.", Rainbow joked. That got a light giggle from Nixie.

And that was the first time she smiled without worrying about magic.

oo0o0o0oooo000o0oo0o0o0

Once nightfall had come, everyone gathered around the pedestal to say goodbye to Twilight before she went back to Equestria. Before they said their goodbyes, she had offered Jet and Nixie a chance to go back with her but, after a moment of thinking, they politely declined.

"Are you sure?", Twilight asked.

The two exchanged a look and it seemed as if everything had been said. Jet looked backed at her. "We're sure."

Twilight nodded and they all embraced in one big group hug.

"Promise you'll come back and visit.", Sunset said.

"Of course I will.", she replied.

"Or maybe we can visit you!", Pinkie suggested.

"That might not be the best idea, Pinkie.", Fluttershy said.

"We'll miss you.", said Nixie.

"I'll miss you guys too.", Twilight replied.

"Thanks Twilight.", said Jet. "For everything."

Twilight smiled. "You're welcome." And with that, she entered the portal and disappeared back to Equestria.

After a moment of silence, Jet took Nixie's hand in his. "We better head back."

"Yeah.", she agreed.

The two began to make their way back, but Rainbow Dash called out to them. "Hey Nix!" She turned around. "We'll see you tomorrow right?"

Nixie paused and, after an unsettling amount of silence, even for them, she finally replied with, "Sure."


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, its plot/story or characters. Those rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OCs.**

Epilogue:

 ** _2 Weeks Later…_**

The Rainbooms had been going to school, acting like nothing had happened before, but the incident was still lingering on their minds. They tried their best to carry on as normal, but it was kind of hard to when all Rainbow Dash could do was play with her food, her mind elsewhere.

"You alright?", Applejack asked.

Rainbow Dash was brought back to reality. "Yeah. Just… having trouble sleeping."

"Nightmares?", Fluttershy asked.

She sighed. "Not really. I've just been thinking about… you know." It wasn't really a lie. The events of what happened two weeks ago kept her awake of night, unable to shake the images from her mind. That night, she had no control over her actions and had to helplessly watch herself attack, and nearly _kill_ , her best friends. She didn't want to admit it, but she was petrified to look at a mirror for a week, afraid that something else was going to pop out and possess her.

"Well we understand that it's not an easy thing to forget and move on from.", Sunset said.

Rainbow picked up her phone and sighed. "What's wrong?", Rarity asked, curious.

"It's just that-", she sighed again. "It's been two weeks and Nixie hasn't answered any of my calls or texts."

"She probably needs some time to think.", Pinkie suggested. "Don't worry about it."

"These things take time, Rainbow Dash.", Fluttershy said.

She groaned. "I know, alright. But is it so bad to want to know if your friend is okay?"

"Maybe she wants some space. And if she does we have to respect that.", Sunset said.

She was right. They all knew that this whole ordeal had a grave effect on Nixie, but Rainbow Dash at least wanted to know that she was okay. As her friend, she had to look out for her. She didn't want to rush her thought process and knew it was crucial to give her the space she needed.

Applejack was about to take a bite out of her sandwich, but something caught her eye in the distance and smiled. "Well what d'ya know."

They looked in her direction to see Nixie walking into the cafeteria and grabbing a food tray. Next to her was a certain brother, whom they had never seen at school before. He looked a little more cleaned up than normal and was carrying his own set of school books.

The two were in the lunch que. "So what do you think?", Nixie asked.

Jet shrugged. "It's alright, I guess. Feels weird going to a school like this."

"Eh, it's not so bad." She smiled. "Thanks for giving this a shot."

"Anything for my little sis." He smiled back, putting an arm around her shoulder.

They grabbed their food and reluctantly approached the Rainbooms' table. "Got room for two more?", Nixie said, giving a nervous grin. They all smiled back and gestured for the two to sit.

"Of course.", said Rarity, gesturing to the seat next to her. Nixie sat down, with Jet opposite her.

"How're you guys doing?", Jet asked to the group.

"We're alright.", Sunset replied.

"You still recovering as well, huh?", he asked.

"It's still something we think about, but we can forgive and forget.", Fluttershy added and Jet gave an appreciative smile.

"What about you?", Rainbow asked the siblings. "You doing okay?"

Nixie paused, unsure whether to answer. "Yeah.", she stuttered. "It's not something that you can easily move on from."

"I know how you feel.", she replied.

Nixie smiled and saw Sunset pull a book and pen from her bag and thought about how strange it looked. "What's that?"

Sunset looked up. "Oh, this is my journal. I can use it to talk to send letters to Twilight all the way to Equestria.

That sparked interest in Nixie. "Mind if I write her something?" Sunset nodded and handed the book. She picked up the pen, took a deep breath and wrote:

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _Even though it's only been two weeks since you left, I still feel like it was only yesterday. Me and Jet have been talking for while, and we've finally worked out what we're want do together. We're gonna build our relationship back up and try to live a normal life as possible (or what we consider normal around here) despite what has happened. For our whole lives, something was missing and me and Jet tried to fill that void with magic and darkness. Once we saw that wasn't the answer, we realised that the one important thing we were were missing, was friendship. Now we've discovered it, I feel our lives are improving. The memories still haunt my dreams and it's still pretty hard here, but I've learned that friends can help you through these dark times and stop you from when you're about to step into the darkness._

 _We owe it to all of you for teaching us that. Hope we can talk more._

 _From, Nixie Dust._

ooo000oooo0oo00

"You guys ready for another jamming session?", Rainbow asked to everyone, enthusiasm in her voice.

"Ready!", they answered, as they picked up their instruments.

They played all of their favourite songs, with Jet and Nixie watching, giving the two a chance to have some proper fun together. Once they were done, they set them down as the two clapped.

"See?", Nixie said to her brother. "Told you they were good."

He chuckled and looked to the band. "Thanks again guys. I've got a good feeling about this."

"So do we.", Sunset replied. They all embraced in a group hug and then played some of their other songs before packing up and finishing for the day. Jet could see the glee on his sister's face, but he knew that he still had a lot to make up for.

Suddenly, an idea entered his mind. "Hey, do you guys mind if we catch up with you later? There's something I want to talk to Nix about.

"Sure.", Rainbow replied. Jet nodded in thanks.

When they were gone, Nixie looked at him in confusion. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

He looked down to the ground and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know none of you guys can instantly forgive me for what I've done, but no matter what happens, we're still a family, right?"

Nixie scoffed. "Are you kidding? Of course we're still family. And of course I've forgiven you. Besides, I wasn't exactly innocent in all this either. And one day, probably when we're all grown up, we'll wake up and this will just be a distant memory. An old nightmare."

"We may not ever forget, but at least we've got each other." The two hugged each other tightly. "But I do have a lot to make up for." They broke apart. "And I think I know where to start."

"How?"

He made his way across the room and picked up the guitar in the corner, presenting it as if it were a trophy. "You know, I've never actually heard you play. Or even sing for that matter." Nixie's face lit up, pulled it into her lap and looked it over. She smiled.

The two siblings looked at each other and they both knew that they were thinking the same thing:

 _Everything's gonna be great._

Steadying her resolve, she adjusted her positioning, took a deep breath, and played.

 **THE END. If I'm being completely honest, I actually put off writing this chapter for a couple of days because I didn't want this fanfiction to end. Being the first one I'd EVER written, I had a good feeling about it, but also a nervous feeling. I'm sure you get what I mean. When I first drafted up this story, I went through a few different approaches to it. But I'm extremely glad that** ** _this_** **was the one I ended up going with. When I thought up the idea, I was honestly going to make both Jet AND Nixie** ** _completely_** **evil and make everything one big lie to the group. But I soon shot it down, because there would be almost no true character development and it would just get frustrating over a while. I'm not gonna lie: it was hard. Getting this stuff out for the first time, I found it hard to keep the conflict engaging to the reader whilst also setting aside some time for character interaction and development. But I got there :).**

 **Once again, HUUUUUUUUGE THANKS TO** **EVERYONE** **who had read and reviewed, favourited and followed this story. It means a lot that you guys were enjoying this story because, if you didn't, I think I would've given up writing fanfiction all together. So thanks for all of the support.**

 **Thanks for reading, and goodbye.**

 **XXX**

 **(*10 seconds later* Me to myself: So. What now?)**


End file.
